A Traves De Las Estrellas
by kitsune saki
Summary: Sere.toma.una.decisión.y.desaparece,esta.decisión.puede.cambiar.el.futuro.la.aparición.de.una esperanza.a.un.amor.un.nuevo.enemigo.traiciones.verdades.celos.y.más.Sere
1. Default Chapter

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen así que no me demanden he! Ya que esta hecho por una fanática para Fanáticos como yo con el fin de entretener jaja )

Este fic será un Seiya x Serena

Y tendrá en uno que otro capitulo Lemon (pero no en este capitulo jeje)

No esperen mucho ya que es el primer fic que hago con lemon

Así que de una vez les aviso xD

Lo que hablan los personajes

_Lo que piensan_

_(comentarios de la narradora)_

Capitulo uno

_**QUE ASÍ SEA**_

Había pasado ya algunos años desde que termino la pelea contra Galaxia y pronto se casaría la princesa Serenity y el

príncipe Edimon para dar inicio a una nueva era

Eso soy yo para ti, solo eso?

Su voz se escuchaba enojada, un gran dolor se mostraba en sus ojos que veían directamente a los de Darien, mientras

esperaba la respuesta, sin embargo esta nunca llegó

Darien se impresionó ante la actitud de su prometida, ella nunca había actuado así y si no decía algo rápido para arreglar las

cosas, su futuro como príncipe Edimon de Tokio de Cristal estaría corriendo un gran riesgo, pero su mente estaba en blanco

y no articulaba palabra alguna

Ahora lo comprendo

Se decía Serena más para ella misma al darse cuanta de la verdad, bajando la mirada haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus

ojos , Darien creyó que ella empezaría a llorar como era su costumbre cada vez que algo salía mal, pero más fue su sorpresa

al ver pintada una ligera sonrisa en lugar de aquellas interminables lagrimas

Levantó nuevamente la mirada con aquella sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él para así abrazarlo y escondiendo su rostro en el

pecho de Darien, él le correspondió el abrazo pensando que tal vez así lo perdonaría por haber dicho todas esas cosas, un

gran silencio incomodo se mantenía encerrado en ese lugar

Entonces ... que así sea

Fue lo ultimo que dijo con frialdad antes de soltarlo, para darse vuelta y salir de aquel departamento de donde estaban, el

suave portazo se escucho como un signo de interrogación para Darien, que estaba aun perplejo por lo sucedido

ºººººººº

Mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru se encontraban cenando amenamente (si todo esto paso en la noche) sin embargo fueron

interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre

_Quien será a esta hora?_

Se preguntaba Michiru para levantarse con pesadez hacia la puerta, gran fue su sorpresa al ver a su amiga

Setsuna?

Murmuro para después abrazarla con alegría

Que bien que estés aquí, pero pasa, adelante, Haruka mira quien vino a visitarnos

Pero Haruka no tubo la misma impresión, al contrario, su rostro se puso serio y frunció un poco el seño, no por que le

desagradara Setsuna, si no por que temía que algo malo fuera a suceder ya que cada vez que aparecía era por algún nuevo

enemigo, una nueva batalla.

ººººººººº

Serena ya había llegado a su casa, no se encontraba nadie más ahí, ya que desde hace un año vivía sola, se dirigió a la cocina

para tomar un pequeño bocadillo que eran algunos bombones de chocolate, los tomo y subió a su recamara, en el momento

en que serró la puerta se recargo en ella ya que sentía como sus piernas empezaban a temblar, su espalda se resbalaba hasta

quedar sentada en el suelo, los bombones habían caído al piso ya que serena cubría su rostro al tratar de esconder sus

lagrimas, no había llorado frente a él hasta tener la seguridad de estar sola , no quería darle esa satisfacción de verle llorar,

ya no.

Al levantarse se dirigió al espejo para ver así las dos únicas lagrimas rebeldes que caían por sus mejillas , no solo por que no

sentía tristeza sino por que sus grandes ojos ya no querían sufrir mas ya bastante había llorado y empezó a arreglarse

En ese momento una gatita negra entraba por la ventana

Serena , Te encuentras bien?

Pregunto la criatura al ver a su dueña cabizbaja frente al espejo, se veía triste y eso le preocupo

Que sucede princesa?

Volvió a preguntar, Serena al escuchar esa palabra levanto bruscamente la cabeza para voltear a ver a su gata un poco

molesta

_Acaso ella pensara lo mismo de mi?_

La gatita observo con extrañeza la reacción que tubo Serena y en la forma en que la veía

_No imposible , ella no es como los demás_

Pensó Sere al acercarse a ella con una dulce mirada para des pues tomarla entre sus brazos

No es nada luna, es solo que aun no encuentro un buen trabajo

Mintió mientras acariciaba a su gatita

Por que hay comida en el suelo, acaso te tropezaste?

Pregunto al fijarse y ver los bocadillos regado en el suelo, Serena al recoger uno de ellos se quedo viéndolo por unos

instantes para así engrandecer sus brillantes ojos y una amplia sonrisa, una idea se le venia a la cabeza

Que te parece si practicamos un poco, Luna?

Preguntó contenta, desde hace tiempo luna le enseñaba como usar sus poderes adecuadamente y uno que otro nuevo

Ahora! Pues no lo se, ya es algo tarde, además que tienes pensado hacer?

ºººººººº

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se encontraban en la sala conversando un poco, pero Haruka no resistió más y se levanto

bruscamente

Ya dinos de una buna vez que es lo que está pasando que me vas a volver loco! ( _n/a: o seria loca?xD )_

Setsuna sonrió un poco al notar la desesperación de su compañera, sin embargo ella tenía razón, no había llegado ahí por una

simple visita

Esta bien Haruka, pero no tenias por que hablar así, la verdad es que...

Setsuna cambio su rostro por uno mas serio, al notar Haruka eso volvió a sentarse para poner toda su atención igual que

Michiru

Se trata de un nuevo enemigo, cierto?

Interrumpió Haruka antes de que Setsuna empezara su explicación

Enemigo? .. º-º ...Eee... bueno ... eee no

Respondió un poco nerviosa

La verdad es que... me despidieron de mi trabajo y ya no me alcanza para la renta y quería preguntarles si me permiten vivir

un tiempo con ustedes hasta que consiga un nuevo trabajo ññ U

Haruka y Michiru al escuchar su explicación habían caído (n/a: _como en las series animadas ya saben como no? )_

Claro Setsuna, eres bienvenida

Respondió Michiru con una sonrisita y una gotita resbalaba por su frente ñ-ñU

Que bueno en ese caso iré por mis cosas y Hotaru

Dijo contenta al dirigirse a la salida

ºººººººº

_Perdóname Luna, pero es necesario que haga esto, perdóname..._

Pensaba Serena al poner a su gatita sobre su cama inconsciente y salía de la habitación, tomo una chamarra y salió de la

casa, caminaba rápidamente por las calles solitarios y se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa que ella conocía muy bien, la casa

de sus padres, se detuvo frente a la puesta principal y recargo su mano con los ojos cerrados, segundos después dio medio

vuelta y se marcho

Ahora sus pasos eran lentos y pesados que la llevaron al parque Numero 10 y se sentó en una banca y así dirigir su mirada al

cielo

_Se muy bien que si hago esto dirán que soy una irresponsable, desconsiderada y malcriada... _

_bueno más bien eso lo diría Rei _

Río un poco al recordar a su amiga que tantas veces la regañaba

_Tal vez no deba hacerlo... tal vez debería aceptar mi destino tal cual es...¿acaso nada puedo hacer? _

_por favor denme una señal_

Pensaba angustiada viendo aun al cielo, cuando de pronto se mostró una hermosa estrella fugas que cruzaba de un lado al otro, Serena al verlo sonrió

_esa señal es más que suficiente para mi, en ese caso que así sea_

Pensó al levantarse y poner sus manos en su corazón, mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba y un viento ondeaba su cabello

ººººººººº

Tan tan tan!

Esto es el primer Capitulo!

Espero que les guste xD

No olviden dejar sus comentarios

Para saber si voy bien o de plano lo quito jaja -


	2. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

**A Través De Las Estrellas **

* * *

**LaGiGI**: que bueno que te gusto este fic, yo también odio a Darien >. ! así que mucho siya&serena! Siii 

Luego veré si me puedo deshacer de ese Darien de una buena vez por todas ñaka ñaka ñaka >)>

**Sailor angel7**: mmm... bueno, tampoco te me alteres U además no por que sea lemon voy a poner a todos los personajes con esas escenas xD solo será una que otra "especial" además si no quieres leerla sáltatela jejeje , ya que pondré avisos antes ºººescena Lemonººº- ºººfin de escena lemonººº todo lo demás esta normal jaajaa que te parece? xD

* * *

CAPITULO DOS:

**Sorpresa, Sorpresa**

**Las tres guerreras principales, las Sailor Star Lights se dirigían a la gran sala donde les esperaba su princesa Kakyuu (asi se escribe? no estoy muy segura :S ) ,que las había mandado llamar por un asunto muy importante**

Querida Princesa, en que podemos servirle?

**Pregunto la Sailor Maker, al tiempo en que ella y sus hermanas se arrodillaban frente ella**

Mis sailor star, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, han logrado aumentar su fuerza tanto física como mentalmente y con su ayuda se a terminado de reconstruir el planeta, el día de hoy les daré una sorpresa, una recompensa por todo su esfuerzo

**Las tres hermanas se vieron entre si**

Eso no es necesario, no hacemos esto por una recompensa, sino por que es nuestro deber en protegerla a usted y al planeta que tanto amamos y estamos felices en hacerlo

**Hablo Healer mientras mostraba una sincera sonrisa**

Es verdad, con tal de saber que están a salvo, es más que suficiente para nosotras, no necesitamos nada mas

**Terminó de hablar Fighter, la princesa se sentía aun mas feliz y orgullosa por sus guerreras**

Eso lo se, vengan con migo Aun así les daré esta pequeña sorpresa que no solamente cambiara su fuerza

**Sonrió divertida mientras se levantaba de su trono y se dirigía hacia el jardín seguida por las sailor, al llegar al centro de aquel hermoso jardín que poseía rosas con pétalos en forma de llamas de fuego, se detuvo para después dirigirse a ellas**

El día de hoy dejaran de ser Sailor para convertirse en lo que siempre han sido

**Hablo en voz alta mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el cielo y la tierra temblaba, grandes columnas salían del suelo rodeándolos, las Sailor no comprendían que era lo que estaba pasando pero confiaban en su Princesa, sabían que no les aria daño aun así se sentían un poco nerviosas, de un momento a otro una extraña energía rodeaba sus cuerpos, un calor insoportaba inundaba en ellos,**

Haaaa!

**Gritaban con fuerza las Sailor serrando sus ojos como si así evitaran ese dolor al sentir como sus cuerpos cambiaban, al tiempo en que la tierra crujía y los envolvía, su princesa se elevaba mientras que colocaba sus manos de una forma que pareciera que sostenía un arco, tres flechas doradas aparecieron en su mano derecha y con ellas disparó a aquellos capullos de tierra**

ºººº

**Darien se encontraba en su departamento, sentado en un sofá mientras recordaba lo del día anterior**

Me amas?

Preguntó Serena con un suave murmullo, su voz se escuchaba un poco apagada

Por supuesto que si princesa

Le respondió para así darle un rápido beso en la frente, Serena simplemente guardo silencio, un incomodo silencio que Darien decidió romper

Como no podría amar a esta hermosa princesa con la que pronto me casaré y formaremos una nueva época, un nuevo reino .

Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la abrazaba, pero Serena se alejo de el mirándolo seriamente

¿Es en la única forma en que me vez¿ soy un trofeo para ti¿Solo un futuro ya arreglado?

Pregunto casi gritando, estaba ya muy molesta

Yo solo... quise decir que ...

Intento explicar pero fue interrumpido por su prometida

Eso soy yo para ti, solo eso?

Presionaba Serena, su voz se escuchaba enojada, su mente estaba en blanco no articulaba palabra alguna

Ahora lo comprendo

Darien creyó que ella empezaría a llorar y así que intento remediar ese incomoda situación pero observo como una ligera sonrisa se pintaba en el rostro de su prometida y eso lo había confundido aun mas cuando sintió su abrazo, pasaron algunos pocos segundo en tensión

Entonces ... que así sea

Una terrible sensación invadió su cuerpo, ese "así sea" no creyó que fuera por lo que él dijo había algo mas detrás de esas frías palabras ,su futuro como príncipe se iba cuesta abajo

_Que estas pensando, acaso eso es único que te importa? _

Se regañaba mentalmente al escuchar el suave portazo de la puerta

Serena se avía ido

ººººº

Serena? Donde estas?

**Preguntaba Luna al verse sola en la recamara, le dolía un poco la cabeza, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, todo lo veía un poco mas chico de lo normal**

_Quizás esta preparando el desayuno _

**Luna bajo de la cama pero se sentía extraño, sus movimientos eran torpes y pesados, al verse ella misma sus ojos se engrandecieron**

_No lo puedo creer, pero como? _

**Luna al verse al espejo pudo ver con mas detalle su desnudo cuerpo humano, estaba más que sorprendida**

_Aun estaré soñando? _

**Se pregunto al pellizcarse la mejilla, no estaba soñando había regresado su forma humana, contenta empezó a saltar de un lado al otro de la habitación**

Oye Luna ya despertaste, muévete o se nos ara tarde...

**Hablaba un gato blanco que había saltado hacia la ventana para buscar a su compañera, más fue su sorpresa encontrar a una mujer loca que saltaba de un lado al otro desnuda, de un momento a otro el gato ya no era blanco sino de un rojo intenso**

Lu...luna?

**Luna al escuchar la voz de su amigo Artemis, su rostro aumentaba el color rojizo**

Arte..Artemis?...haaaa! como te atreves pervertido! >. 

**Grito Luna al tomo una almohada y la aventarla fuertemente contra al gato haciendo que este cayera de la ventana**

ººººººº

**las flechas atravesaron aquellos capullos de tierra dando así comienzo a unas resplandecientes luces, las columnas empezaron a entrar de nuevo a la tierra, la luz se había desvanecido y las Sailor Star Lights habían desaparecido, ya no existían...**

Hicieron un buen trabajo pero ahora dejaran de ser las Sailor Satar, ya que su entrenamiento a terminado, es hora de que tomen el puesto del que estaban destinados a hacer

**Hablo la princesa kakyuu al acercarse a tres hombres que empezaban a despertar**

Los Guardianes, los Caballeros, los Príncipes del planeta del fuego

_Muajaja! > ) _

_Creyeron que los iba a matar no? Jaja _

_Pues no! _

_Si no como aria un fic de Seiya & Serena sin Seiya! _

_jejeje bueno esto a sido el CAPITULO DOS! _

_Espero que les aya gustado xD_


	3. Recuerdos

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

**Reviews:**

**Lady Palas**: jeje pues si varios capítulos terminaras así para que le den más emoción xD

**Sailor Angel7**: jejeje que bueno que leas este fic, aunque bueno eso del lemon pues tendré que contestar esa pregunta con un si, pero no te preocupes no sera tan desagradable como tu crees U

**Ro**: siii! Son tan lindos- y ahora seran más lindos!

**LaGiGi**: yo tambien odio a Darien! Aaaaa! Por su culpa Seiya y Sere no están juntos ! Además de que no hace casi nada, no tiene ningún poder! Nomás lanza rosas y un bastón que se alarga U que clase de príncipe es ese? En fin...

**Shary:** hola! Ke milagro! Como te fue en tu viajecito? XD espero que muy bien, que bueno que te gusto este fic xD, ya veremos como le va a Setsuna jejeje espero que encuentro un nuevo trabajo jajaja y si quieres saber que pasara con Sere sigue leyendo! Jaja

**Ishi-dora** : hola! Ke bueno que valla gustando esta historia y aki esta el tercer capitulo espero tu Reviews o

**Sheshyiak**: ke bien ke te gusto y eso que apenas estoy empezando jajaja xD

**Freaky-Shibi**: amigaza! Ke tal si solo le dejas con Zorro U jejeje ya veremos cuando hago uno de CCS solo que termine este si no me hago un revoltijo de ideas jajaja después voy a confundir el cristal de plata con una carta clow jajaja y no te preocupes tanto Yaten como taiki tendrán su historia de lucha y amor! - y cuando actualicé te mando mi aviso y la respuesta a tu pregunta estara en este capitulo D MUAJAJA!

**aleryRei:** hola, yo tambien espero que sea un buen fic y no desepsionar a mis lectores y lectoras y grasias por ofrecer tu ayuda no dudes que algun momento te la pida jajaja

**Aishaladimoon:** hola! Viva SEIYAxSERENA! Y pues eso de luna después se aclara jeje asi que tambien eres una ANTI-DARIEN? Ke bien! Hay que hacer un club! Jajaja

MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ ;; y me ayudan a crear los capitulos

Asi que aquí lo tienen

**Capitulo tres:**

**Recuerdos **

Entonces no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió?

**Pregunto Artemis a luna que por supuesto ya estaba vestida, habían buscado a serena pero no la hallaban en ninguna parte de la casa**

Esto es muy extraño ella no hace eso

**Dijo preocupada**

Que fue lo ultimo que recuerdas

**El gato se sentó frente a ella **

_**Flasch back**_

_Luna entraba por la ventana, había estado paseando con Artemis , al entrar vio a serena_

_Serena , Te encuentras bien?_

_Pregunto al verla cabizbaja frente al espejo, se veía triste y eso le preocupo_

_Que sucede princesa?_

_Volvió a preguntar, Serena al escucharla mueve la cabeza para voltear molesta, para después cambiar su rostro por uno mas dulce. Des pues se acercó a ella para así tomarla entre sus brazos_

_No es nada luna, es solo que aun no encuentro un buen trabajo_

_Por que hay comida en el suelo, acaso te tropezaste?_

_Pregunto al fijarse y ver los bocadillos regado en el suelo, Serena al recoger uno de ellos se quedo viéndolo por unos instantes para así engrandecer sus brillantes ojos y una amplia sonrisa_

_Que te parece si practicamos un poco, Luna?_

_Preguntó contenta _

_Ahora! Pues no lo se, ya es algo tarde, además que tienes pensado hacer?_

_Mmm pues que te parece si practicamos un poco mas el de ilusión?_

_Crees estar lista para eso?_

_Claro luna, me has entrenado bien y estoy lista, pero antes dime una cosa _

_Cual?_

_Luna, cual es tu más grande deseo?_

_Mi deseo, pues yo..._

_Vamos luna dímelo _

_**Fin de flash back**_

Eso todo lo que recuerdas?

**El gato movió su cabeza a un lado un poco desconcertado**

Así es y cuando desperté había despertado en esta forma humana

Así que tu deseo fue ser humana?

**Pregunto con un débil tono tristón **

No..no exactamente...

No? Entonces cual fue

**Luna comenzó a sonrojarse..**

Nada.. nada en especial jeje U Pero será mejor que busquemos a Serena

Tienes razón Llamemos a las chicas para que nos ayuden

ººººº ºººº ººº ºººº ºº º

**Hotaru y Setsuna habían llegado a la casa de Michiru y Haruka, aunque ella no parecía muy tranquila **

Que te sucede Haruka

**Pregunto curiosa Michiru( _n/a :claro que estaba curiosa si no, no hubiera preguntado)_**

No lo se cariño, algo me tiene inquieta (_**si aquí si son pareja xD** )_

**Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su mirada era muy seria sentía una extraña sensación**

Tu no sientes nada Setsuna? Has visto las puertas del tiempo? Segura que no pasa nada?

**Preguntó inquieta **

Tranquila Haruka siempre estoy alerta en las puertas del tiempo y ningún cambio a pasado esta mañana estuve ahí antes de bajar a desayunar, no sucede nada, además los elementos siempre están al tanto de las cosas y son los primeros en avisarnos si existe algún peligro

**Respondió Setsuna tranquila mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su café, sin embargo Haruka aun estaba seria y decidió no darle mucha importancia a ese extraño presentimiento**

Tía Setsuna ya estoy lista

**Se escuchaba la voz de Hotaru que traía puesta su mochila, ella ya estaba en primero de secundaria y Setsuna siempre la llevaba**

Esta bien pequeña iré por las llaves, nos vemos chicas

Adios

**Se despidieron las demás**

**ººººº ºººº ººº ºººº ººº ºº º**

Vamos príncipe, acaso es lo único que puedes hacer, que risa me das

**hablaba una extraña mujer, su rostro estaba cubierto por las nieblas, pero se veía claramente que tenia un cabello sumamente largo, sus manos sostenían un látigo que finalizaba con unas filosas espinas **

callate, te arrepentirás por todo lo que haz hecho

**grito un joven que trataba de levantarse con apoyo de su demacrada espada, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y el tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo**

que no vez que ya estas vencido? Nada podar salvarte a ti ni a esta absurda galaxia

**se acercaba a él desafiante**

no te permitiré que te salgas con la tuya aunque me cuesta la vida

**levanto su espada a lo alto listo para atacar, la perdida de sangre hacia que su vista estuviese borrosa, pero ella reía maliciosamente**

Pero si tu ya estas más muerto que vivo, mírate! Ni siquiera puedes sostenerte, eres tan patético como tus hermanos, ellos me desafiaron y ahora están muertos, pero si te arrodillas y pides piedad quizás te acepte como mi sirviente

Nunca! estúpida Bruja

**Grito enfurecido al mismo tiempo en que se lanzo atacándola con la espada pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente apareciendo detrás de él**

Tonto insolente, ahora morirás

**Abrio la palma de su mano que brillaba apareciendo una larga lanza negra con forma de una cobra **

Te venceré, aunque no pueda matarte te encerrare en los restos de este planeta

**Soltó su espada y elevo sus manos al cielo serrando los ojos susurrando extrañas palabras**

Que.. que dices? Que estas haciendo!

**Tartamudeaba la macabra mujer sus pupilas se dilataban al sentir que su cuerpo se entumía. Un cristal en forma de rosa flotaba sobre aquel joven que desprendía hermosos centellas, polvos brillantes rodeaban el lugar, ella por la desesperación logro zafarse por un momento de aquella presión que la inmovilizaba**

**Nooo!**

**Gritó al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba la lanza atravesando el corazón del joven, pero el hechizo ya estaba hecho. Lentamente caia el joven de cabellos negros con una suave sonrisa ensu rostro recordando a su amada**

Regresare mi querida amada lo prometo regresare...

**La luz que emanaba de los polvos que flotaban en el aire invadió por completo el lugar acompañado de un grito de que ya misteriosa mujer **

Seiya... seiya

**Hablaba Yaten tratando de llamar la atencíon de su hermano, pero como no lo lograba tomo entre sus manos una extraña esfera azul y le dio un pelotazo**

He?

**Respondioparpadeando un par de veces al sentir el golpe**

Te encuentras bien?

**Pregunto el otro hermano**

Si , si estoy bien es solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas, es todo

**Respondía mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza en señal de frustración**

Te entiendo es difícil creer lo que a pasado

Yo aun estoy confundido

**Decía con fastidio Yaten**

Flasch back

Los Guardianes, los Caballeros, los Príncipes del planeta del fuego

**Decia la princesa kakyuu mientras se acercaba a lo que antes eran las sailors, se encontraban algo inconcientes poco a poco fueron recuperándose**

Que, que fue lo que sucedió?

**Pregunto seiya a turdido**

Esta a sido su recompensa, demostraron que pueden ser grandes lideres ahora mi trabajo esta hecho

A que se refiere princesa

**Pregunto taiki al levantarse**

No taiki no soy tu princesa, nunca lo fui

**Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, Taiki llevaba puesto un traje negro con una larga capa que llevaba un signo en la espalda que parecían con unas hojas verdes con contornos brillantes, Yaten tenia el mismo traje negro pero un signo que parecían manos que guardaban una pequeña esfera azul y por ultimo Seiya con un traje igualmente negro con un circulo dorado donde dentro se encontraba una estrella roja **

No comprendo

**Decia Yaten confundido**

Ustedes son los verdaderos príncipes, los elegidos de este planeta y yo soy en verdad Sailor Fleurs que estaba encargada en cuidarlos y no dejar que cayeran en la malicia y los cegaran el poder, por eso fueron convertidas en Sailor para que apreciaran las cosas tal y como son y se convirtieran en guerreros

_**(n/a : ahora sabemos por que Edimon nunca hacia nada jajaja)**_

Por que ¿ por que ahora?

**Estaba Seiya pasmado por lo que decía**

Por que el mal esta cerca y ustedes están listos para combatirla

**Detrás de la no princesa kakyuu apareció una gran espada carmesí, arco y flechas de plata y roble, por ultimo extraña esfera azulina**

La espada Zanq, El arco y flechas de la luz y por ultimo la esfera celeste seran sus armas de combate

**Fin de flash back**

No es eso,No es eso lo que me tiene así

**Hablo Seiya mientras se recargaba en el barandal**

Entonces que es?

**Pregunto Yaten mientras lo veía con curiosidad**

E tenido sueños, extraños sueños desde hace mucho tiempo

* * *

**Bueno, bueno hasta aquí le dejo **

**Si no ****No habrá nada para el próximo capitulo jajajaja **

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar Rews!**


	4. Busqueda!

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

**Reviews:**

**Aisha-ladimoon: **jeje no te preocupes, en este capitulo espero que resuelvas tus dudas y sí Serena le dio la loquera jajaja pero luego verán donde anda y estoy totalmente de acuerdo de que seiya es muuyyy lindo!

**Viento: **que bueno que te va gustando la historia, es verdad creo que hubiera quedado mejor que serena se quede con seiya en lugar de ese tonto de darien pero en fin, aquí será diferente!

**Laidy ann: **jajaja pues que bueo que te has quedado intrigada por que ee era mi meta dejar dudas y suspenso en el aire jaja y bueno respecto a la puerta del tiempo ... bueno mejor lee este capitulo y veras

**Laidy Palas1**: jajaja como chica de anime? Jajaja que extraña expresión jaja espero que te guste este capitulo

**Laidy Palas: **que bueno que te guste el fic, esto me da mucho mas entusiasmo para escribir los siguientes capítulosno dudes de que chocaré esa pagina

**EscritoraDesganada: **AMIGA! NO DEJES LOS FICS ASI! Si quieres déjamelos encargados y si quieres les doy un adelantito y cuando ya hayas tomado toooodddooo el mendigo tiempo para ti y tu noviecito los terminas, pero bueno en fin... después de la regaliza que bueno que te gusto, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá un poco mas tu adorado Yaten jajaja y al parecer todo mundo pregunta por Serena, se la habrá tragado la tierra?

**Seshyiak: **hola chica, pues serena esta.. esta.. quien sabe en dónde anda jaja espero que te guste este capitulo

BUENO ESOS SON TODOS LOS REVW. QUE HABIA POR CONTESTAR, AHORA PASEMOS POR ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO PERO MUCHOOO

**Búsqueda!**

**Fuertes golpeteos se escuchaban, alguien estaba muy desesperado para que abrieran, Rei llevaba una bata de baño encima y su pelo negro recogido, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una joven mujer de cabello azulino ondulado, grandes ojos violetas**

Dígame que se le ofrece?

**Pregunto Rei un poco desconfiada**

Rei, no es tiempo para bromas, necesitamos tu ayuda

**Respondo al entrar al departamento de Rei**

Un momento , tu me conoces, quien eres?

Es luna

**Contesto Artemis**

Luna?

**Los ojos de Rei se engrandecieron y la vio con detenimiento, no había notado la pequeña marca de media luna en su frente, era en verdad ella**

Pero como?

**Pregunto aun sorprendida**

No hay tiempo de explicar necesito que me ayudes a reunir a las chicas

Quien es?

**Pregunto un joven que era alto, sus ojos cafés, su cabello era un poco largo y castaño aparte de que estaba mojado, y que salía de la recamara al parecer había terminado de bañarse, con que solo estaba cubierto por una toalla **

Nicolás?

**Preguntaron sorprendidos luna y Artemis mientras que Rei se puso de todos los colores posible**

Que haces aquí y así! Oò, acaso interrumpí algo emm muy personal?

**Preguntó Luna viendo de reojo a una Rei más roja que un tomate**

**ºººººººº ººººº ºººº ººº ººº ºº**

Que clase de sueños Seiya?

Preguntó Yaten 

Cada ves se hace mas largo y continuo es difícil de explicar es confuso ya que estoy en un lugar que esta completamente destruido una mujer ataca a otra persona que se parece mucho a mi no mas bien soy yo es extraño por que se que ese soy yo pero no lo soy

Yo creía que era el único que tenia ese tipo de sueño

Tu también Yaten, Taiki

**Ellos asintieron con la cabeza**

Eso es por que no son sueños

**Hablo la ex-princesa Kakyuu, la sailor de las flores**

Si no son sueños que son entonces?

Cuestiono Taiki 

Son los últimos s recuerdos de su vida pasada

**ººººººº ººººº ºººº **

**Rei después de técnicamente correr a Nicolás llamo a sus amigas a una reunión urgente**

**Una ves reunidas, luna y Artemis les explicaron lo sucedido o al menos lo que sabían**

No hay tiempo que perder, serena puede estar en peligro, Ami y Artemis irán a casa de haruka y Michiru, lita y luna irán al crow center y a los lugares que frecuenta ir, mina iras a su casa y buscaras alguna pista que nos indique donde puede estar, yo iré a buscarla con Darien y de ahí a la casa de sus padres

Dijo con voz de mando Rei 

De acuerdo

**Contestaron al unísono y dieron marcha a la búsqueda**

**ºººººº ººººº ºººº**

**Haruka se encontraba caminando en la acera con una mano en el bocillo y la otra sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico donde traía algunos víveres que le había encargado michiru, una suave brisa comenzó a soplar revolviendo los mechones de su cabello como jugueteando con ellos pero poco a poco ese brisa se convirtió en una fuerte ventisca en el grado de no dejar caminar a haruka la bolsa resbalo de sus dedos un torbellino se formaba alrededor de ella **

No! basta, basta!

**Gritaba ella mientras cubría su rostro con los brazos y cerraba sus ojos y al hacerlo vio a serena, en un parque se encontraba de pie viendo hacia el cielo y con una pequeña sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba y se elevaba, al intentar de nuevo abrir sus ojos pudo ver una imagen un tanto borrosa, era serena que la saludaba con la mano en alto que mecía de un lado al otro en forma de saludo alegremente con su ya conocida sonrisa**

Gatita?

**Al decir esa palabra seso este remolino por completo, el viento le advertía algo pero que, que sucedía se preguntaba mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía a dirección de su casa**

**ººººº ºººº ººº **

**El timbre sonó varias veces hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Rei agitada**

Tan temprano quieres estar aquí?

**Pregunto con burla**

No es el momento para hacer esas bromas Darien , dime esta aquí serena

No, por que sucede algo

**Rei le platico lo sucedido, él sabia el por que serena no la encontraban era por la riña del día anterior **

Lo siento Rei pero...

**Dudo un momento **

Pero no la he visto desde hace tres días ya que e estado muy ocupado en el hospital

**Rei parecía desilusionada**

Esta bien iré a casa de sus padres, vienes?

Esta bien

**Contesto tranquilo demasiado tranquilo para Rei era como si se hubiese perdido otra persona y no su princesa y prometida**

**ºººº ººººº ºººº ººº**

**Lita y luna entraban al crow center**

Espera aquí un momento luna

**Le dijo lita mientras se dirigía a la barra**

Hola Lita

**Saludo alegre Andréu que la saludaba mientras la besaba con gran cariño**

Has visto a serena?

**Pregunto sin rodeos pero con calma**

Pues si, hace poco

Cuando?

Ayer estaba aquí esperando a Darien ya que la llevaría a un lugar especial, anoche cerré tarde y la encontré cerca del parque 10, cuando quería acercarme a ella para preguntarle como le había ido con Darien ella había desaparecido

Desaparecido?

Si así no mas, puf

**Lita se mantuvo un momento pensativa**

Sucedió algo malo?

**Pregunto ante el silencio de su novia**

No es nada Andréu no te preocupes, es solo que quería presentarle a una amiga eso es todo

**Se despidió de el con un beso**

Nos vemos al rato al parecer tienes mucho trabajo

Si es verdad pero recuerda que siempre tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para ti

**Le dijo guiñando el ojo y ella sonrojo **

**ººººººº ººººº ºººº ºº**

Buenas tardes señora Ikuko se encuentra su hija serena?

**La señora la vio extrañada**

Disculpe señorita pero seguramente se a equivocado de casa aquí no vive ninguna serena solo…

**Darien la interrumpió**

Por favor necesitamos verla se que tal vez este molesta pero…

**Esta vez fue Ikuko quien lo interrumpió**

Ya se lo he dicho aquí no vive ninguna serena yo solo tengo a Sam, que es mi único hijo

**Darien y Rei se vieron sorprendidos y los ojos como plato**

**ººººººº ºººººº ººººº ºººº**

**Haruka abrió la puerta con brusquedad y hay se encontraban, sailor neptuno, saturno, mercurio y Artemis**

Es imposible

**Gritaba Setsuna **

No pudo haber desaparecido así nada más

Nosotros tampoco sabemos que ha sucedido

**Decía Ami tratando de calmarla**

En este mismo momento les mostrare que nada malo sucede

**Setsuna levanto en alto su báculo mientras que haruka se acercaba a michiru para abrasarla ya que parecía nerviosa, el cuarto poco a poco se fue transformando en un universo alterno donde todo estaba en oscuridad y solamente se podía ver las tres grandes puerta, el pasado, presente y fututo**

Lo ven

**Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta abierta mostrando un hermoso palacio, el palacio de cristal de Tokio, ellas se acercaron un poco más y en el momento en que Setsuna trato de tocar la puerta se distorsionó**

Pero que …

**Trato de pronunciar mentías que la imagen se borraba para así mostrar las tres puertas cerradas**

El futuro esta cambiando

**Hablo seriamente Artemis **

No

**Callo Setsuna de rodillas **

Como pude ser tan confiada, como pude ser tan tonta, por que no me cuenta antes de que fuera solo una ilusión

**Ami se arrodillo junto a ella mientras la abrasaba para así consolarla**

Ella no esta aquí

Rompio el silencio Haruka 

A que te refieres, sabes donde esta?

**Pregunto casi aliviada Ami**

No se donde esta, pero lo que se es que no esta en el planeta tierra


	5. IMPORTANTE!

AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Queridas lectoras!

Tengo que darles un aviso importante, por eso en el titulo dice aviso importante jajaja

E decidido cancelar este fic……

NOOOOO no es cierto!

Me matan si hago semejante locura

La verdad es que tengo que suspenderlo por un tiempo citó espero no muy largo

Ya que mi computadora …. Digamos que sufre de amnesia, ya que olvido o más bien borro todo lo que tenia en la computadora incluyendo mis videos imágenes música y el 5,6 y 7 capitulo de este fic T-T y me habian quedado rebonitos!

Así que les suplico que me tengan paciencia hasta que arreglen la computadora y vuelva a escribir los capítulos … otra vez! --

Bueno eso era todo por ahora gracias por su comprensión, intentare arreglar este problema lo mas rápido que pueda

aTTe

Kitsune saki


	6. El encuentro

Hola! bueno estuve pensando sobre este problema y no me parece justo que ustedes también sufran las consecuencias de este accidente... así que aquí tienen el capitulo 5! aun que tenga que pagar un poco mas en el ciber, disculpen si no tienen las mismas características que los otros capítulos, esta escrito como viene de la cabecita, y con faltas de ortografías , después contestare sus maravillosos revw. pero por el momento lo que ustedes de seguro quieren es leer el capitulo no? asi que ya basta de rodeos y empecemos con :

EL ENCUENTRO

después de que buscas algo lo encuentras no? o al menos alguien mas lo encuentra jajaja

Mina se encontraba en la casa de Serena revisando cada cosa que se viera sospechosa y probándose ropa nueva (aprovecha mientras puedas)

veamos si yo fuera una princesa de la luna que tuviera un apuesto príncipe y algo frió de la tierra como prometido, fuera fotógrafa con una gatita parlante y unos horrendos zapatos verdes al fondo del armario, a donde iría?

se preguntaba Mina mientras salía de la habitación pero callo estrepitosamente al suelo haciendo que su rostro se impactara en el suelo (probetita, no pobrecita de mi por que tuve que escribir esto de nuevo!)

al sentarse en el suelo aun un poco aturdida busco que fue lo causante de su caída

es un bombón, a quien se le ocurre dejar en el suelo un bombón !

en ese momento sus ojos se engrandecieron

_flash back_

que te sucede serena?

O mina, no sabia que estabas aquí

acabo de llegar, dime por que lloras? acaso tu y Darien riñeron de nuevo? (de nuevo!)

no, no hemos peleado

entonces? qué es?

Serena se le quedo viendo tristemente a los ojos y la abrazo fuertemente ocultand su rostro

por que se fue? por que!

Mina sonrió acariciando la cabeza de serena

te refieres a seiya?

Ella asintió

se como te sientes Serena, para mi también eran muy especiales, se que te afecto su partida, de eso solo tiene unos meses, pero vamos, anímate, quizás algún día los volvamos a ver

no, no entiendes, no supe como decirle, tenia tanto miedo...

miedo de que?

ella no respondió, seguía llorando y mina decidió ya no decir más, no quería ponerla mas triste y solamente la consolaba

fin de flash back

Seiya

pensó mina al sostener el aplastado bombón

seguramente ella... debo avisarle a las chicas!

dijo al levantarse y salir rápidamente de la casa

yaten...

pensó esta vez con nostalgia y tristeza, seguramente lo volvería a ver

ºººº

segura?

pregunto Artemis a Haruka que corrían hacia el parque numero diez

no tengo duda de ello, miren ahí están las demás

dijo mientras señalaba a Rei y Darien que habían ido a buscar en ese lugar pero en cambio encontraron a Lita y luna

Chicas!

grito Ami para llamar la atención

que han averiguado?

pregunto una vez reunidas Rei

Andréu la vio por ultima vez anoche, cuando serena salio con tigo Darien, pero después más tarde la vio en este parque y dijo que había desaparecido

Contesto lita, pero Rei estaba confundida, acaso no había dicho Darien que no la había visto en días? y lo miro con sospecha

que extraño el me dijo que...

Ustedes supieron algo de ella?

Pregunto Darien interrumpiendo a Rei como si ese detalle no fuera de importancia, cosa que molesto a Rei

Haruka tubo una visión de nuestra princesa que se encontraba en este lugar

Respondió Michiru

el elemento el viento fue quien me alerto sobre su ausencia, pero por que los demás elementos no nos alertaron? y quien puso una ilusión en la puerta del tiempo?

Pregunto Haruka viendo a luna esperando una respuesta, tenia la sensación de que tal vez ella sabría la razón

la puerta del futuro esta serrada ya que el futuro esta cambiando y no hay nada definido por ahora, pero quién fue el que puso esa ilusión? en ningún momento sentí ninguna presencia o intruso

pregunto Setsuna que aun se sentía culpable por tal descuido, pero Darien a lo dicho se puso un poco nervioso

debio ser Serena, sus poderes aumentaron considerablemente, anoche me pidio que practicáramos un poco debio usar "el mural de los sueños" que es una especie de ilusión que muestra lo que quieres ver, debió usarlo también para engañar a los elementos, sin embargo no dura mucho y el viento fue el único testigo que hubo

respondio luna tratando de darle una respuesta a estas dudas

y tu forma humana es tambien una ilusión?

pregunto Michuru

no, nolo se aun

respondió un poco entristecida por aquella posibilidad, de que sea solo una ilusión

si no esta aqui, seguramente se fue a las ruinas del palacio lunar, ire a buscarla

dijo Darien al partir

te acompaño

se ofreció Rei

no es necesario

respondió, sin ni siquiera voltear a verla, Rei lo iba a cuestionar pero en ese momento escuchó el llamado de su amiga Mina

heyyy! chicas! chicas!

que sucede Mina?

pregunto Ami una vez que su amiga habia llegado y se encontraba apollada sobre sus rodillas recuperando el aire

se...yo encontre... yo...me cai y luego...pero despues...recordé... ella...se..se donde...donde ...

HABLA CLARO DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE NO ESTAMOS PARA JUEGOS!

dijo frustrada Haruka, mina respiro hondo y se paro frente a ellas ya normal

se donde fue Serena

ººººººº

Mientras que en el planeta de las flores del fuego ya empezaba a anochecer, por el espacio una brillante luz avanzaba rápidamente a aquel lugarsin saber que alguien la habia visto con una con risa de labios violetas mostrando uno de sus colmillos

ºººººº

por favor kakyuu explícanos de una buena vez todo o si no entre sorpresa y sorpresa nos va a dar un infarto!

rezongaba yaten

kakyuu estaba apunto de explicarles pero una presencia habia aparecido, los tres principes y la sailor salieron a averiguar que sucedía, vieron en el cielo como cruzaba una brillante luz en forma de estrella fugas y caia en las entrellas del bosque, Seiya sentia como su corazon latia rápidamente conocia perfectamente esa precencia

seiya espera, puede ser peligroso!

trato de detenerlo kakyuu pero el no escucho

al parecer habia caído en el lago "espejo" que era el unico que reflejaba la belleza de la luna

la imagen de una hermosa mujer que ahora iluminada por el reflejo de la luna en la que estaba parada se encontraba de espaldas, seiya camino cautelosamente hacia ella y de detuvo a cinco pasos, ella volteo y pudo ver esos grandes ojos azules que tanto le gustaban

hola seiya

se escucho un suave y tímido susurro

bombon...

dijo de igual manera como respuesta

Seren iba a dar un paso hacia el pero sus ojos se cerraron y sus fuerzas se desvanecían ,Seiy a la sostubo para que asi no callera al agua y la cargo

bonbon mi querida bonbon...

&&&&&&

bueno espero que les halla gustado y sea de su agrado, por fin se resolvió la gran duda que tenían la mayoria que era "donde esta serena? pues bien aqui esta la respuesta ¿que pasara de ahora en adelante con ellos dos? pues tendrán que esperar para encontrar esa respuesta jajaja y no olviden dejar revw. que auque no los conteste son de mucha ayuda!


	7. Mientras Duermes

_**MIENTRAS DUERMES**_

Haruka estaba que echaba chispas, totalmente furiosa, ya que Mina estaba segura de que Serena, su princesa, su protegida que tanto quería y orgullecia, se había ido para ver a un idiota de otro planeta! (Como verán aun no se caen bien jajaja)

TENEMOS QUE IR POR ELLA!

Dijo Haruka con el dedo en alto señalando el cielo y con tono alto

Esa tonta como pudo irse de así nomás, solo piensa en ella misma, ya vera cuando la tenga enfrente

Hablo esta vez Rei con fastidio

Debemos irnos cuanto antes

Propuso luna mientras cargaba a Artemis

Sin embargo primero nosreuniremos en el templo de Rei ya que Setsuna tendrá que ir por Hotaru, no la podemos dejar aquí sola, además de que tenemos que esperar a Darien para así partir

Dijo esta vez Artemis

ººººººººººººººº

Seiya entraba a una amplia alcoba del palacio, al parecer su alcoba, se dirigió a su armario y empezaba a aventar la ropa hacia afuera hasta que la encontró, aquella guitarra roja que siempre lo acompañaba en las noches solitarias y así con las tonadas no se sentía solo, ya que en su cabeza aparecían las imágenes de aquellos grandes momentos en que estuvo con la joven que siempre quiso, Serena

El sonrió ampliamente al tomarla y salio de prisa

Sabes que ella no se quedara por mucho tiempo cierto?

Se escucho una voz muy conocida de tras de él, sin embargo el no volteo

Es inútil que hagas, ella ya tiene un futuro

Seguía hablando aquella voz

Un futuro? "_es cierto, lo había olvidado, un futuro ya formado, aun así..." _aun así yo...

Despierta de una buna vez Seiya tienes que aceptarlo y dejarla, aunque te arda el corazón, si en verdad la quieras deja que viva su futuro

Yaten, no puedo hacer eso, tal vez tu pudiste olvidar pero yo no y nunca lo aré

Dijo Seiya para así marcharse

_" Te equivocas, se como te sientes ya que yo tampoco e olvidado, pero que puedes hacer? ... nada... solamente ignorar antes de que te haga mas daño, antes de que te des cuenta de la verdad, nunca serás correspondido, antes de que siga matándote por dentro, es por eso que sufres, por un amor sin dueño, por un amor fantasioso, por alguien que solo podrás besar en sueños, ya lo vez, no eres el único anclado en el ayer, por que aunque el tiempo pase yo sigo en la prisión de sus ojos, ya que con la música la vuelvo a recordar"_

Pensaba Yaten mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y recargaba la cabeza en la pared

(Hay sobrecito Yaten... a que no se imaginaban que él podría pensar de esa manera )

ºººººººººººº

_**Había una joven princesa de cabello rubio peinada de una forma muy singular, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo y blanco de manga corta y acampanada, recargada en la en un barandal que tenia una bella vista de un jardín de rosas blancas, rojas y azules (existen las azules? pues bien en este fic si existen jaja) que tenia de fondo el planeta Tierra, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no logro escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, de pronto unas manos cubrieron sus ojos sorprendiéndola**_

**_Ha llegado el apuesto ladrón de tus besos, sabes quien es?_**

**_Preguntó con ton juguetón_**

_**No lo se, es que hay tantos que no recuerdo el nombre de todos**_

_**Dijo para así seguirle el juego, pero al parecer a él no le había agradado mucho la respuesta**_

_**Oye que cruel eres**_

**_Dijo quitando sus manos y dándose media vuelta fingiendo indignación_**

_**Pero por que te enojas, si bien sabes que es broma**_

**_Dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda, el volteo para verla a los ojos, le coloco una rosa blanca entre los rubios cabellos y la beso_**

**_Una fuerte ventisca azoto contra estos dos enamorados dejando sola a la princesa sobre la torre mas alta, sus ropas habían cambiado lo que era un blanco puro, ahora lo que cubría su cuerpo era un negro sepulcral su rostro destrozado por lagrimas también se encontraba cubierto, llevaba entre sus manos aquella rosa blanca, pero al apretarla fuertemente las espinas atravesaron sus manos haciendo que la sangre tañara los pétalos, al soltar la flor desecha el viento elevo los pétalos ahora de color carmín hacia los cielos junto con sus pensamientos_**

**_"prometiste regresar, me lo prometiste y te esperare, aunque tenga que hacerlo en otras vidas, en otros tiempos, incluso en la misma muerte"_**

Seiya entro con cautela, hay se encontraba su bombón, se acerco lo suficiente para acariciar su rostro

_" debió usar mucha energía para llegar a este lugar, pero por que? que sucedió? en el momento en que te vi., tus ojos me mostraron tanta tristeza y amargura, quien fue el que te ha echo tanto daño? no importa, quien allá sido pagará caro esta osadía!"_

Pensaba al sentarse a u lado y ver la pálida piel de Serena, su rubia cabellera suelta que descansaba sobre la almohada, sus labios entreabiertos que lo tentaban a besarlos, un quejido de ella lo alarmó, Serena apretaba en sus puños las cobijas y fruncía el seño, el rostro que mostraba transmitía tanta angustia y más lo fue cuando de aquellos ojos serrados dejaron escapar una lagrima recorrer sus mejilla, Seiya acerco mas su rostro a la de ella, estaba apenas un roce de sus labios pero se detuvo y en lugar de darle un beso en los labios fue el la mejilla donde había quedado la lagrima, las facciones de Serena se suavizaron la sentir aquella suave caricia

Seiya se separo lentamente sin quitar su mirada de ella y así preparo su guitarra

Esta canción es para ti bombón espero que te guste

Dijo mientras empezaba a tocar, las notas de aquella guitarra eran lentas pero continuas y transmitían tanta tranquilidad...

Si repito tu nombre 

después de otra jornada

y otra noche con migo

si tu olor me recorre 

y entre pecho y guitarra

se hace mas el vació

Seiya no sabía que adema de ellos dos se encontraba Kakyuu, en la entrada viéndolos, su mirada se encontraba grisácea sin brillo alguno y con un dolor en el corazón

si estas manos entre

acorde y acorde

acordando se van de tu pelo

No hace falta tanto cielo

si la luna de tu piel no esta

_"Seiya, siempre has dejado que tu corazón sea quien te guié, esa siempre a sido tu mejor arma y tu debilidad"_

Si entre verso y respiro

se abre un azul profundo

que va tiñendo el tiempo

Si a contra luz te miro 

y se hace más agudo 

el filo de tu cuerpo

_" no importa cuantas vidas pasen, tu siempre seguirás luchando por un amor sin dueño, si supieras la verdad, dejarías de luchar o te aria mas fuerte?"_

Si esta nota no alcanza tu tono

y entonándote huelo y respiro 

Algunas veces vivo y otras veces

la vida se me va con lo que escribo

y se lo lleva de equipaje una botella

al mar de tu incomprensión

Si repito tu nombre...

Kakyuu interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de Taiki

Tenemos que hablar

Dijo Taiki en susurro a lo que Kakyuu asintió serrando las puertas y apartarse del lugar

Que sucede Taiki?

Dime la verdad, la transformación de nuestra verdadera identidad y la llegada de serena no ha sido simple coincidencia, cierto?

Kakyuu se sorprendió a lo dicho, al parecer Taiki era mas listo de lo que pensaba

bueno este fue el capitulo espero que les allá gustado la tan esperada escena de SyS

han notado que normalmente en las series animadas los amores siempre tienen las mismas iniciales?

Sakura&Syaoran, Kenshin&Kaoru jajaja y en este caso seria Seiya&Serena viva esta pareja!

ygracias por sus maravillosos revws. ya que me ayudan a recrear de nuevo los capítulos y hasta mejorarlos y sobre todo gracias por su comprensión sobre esta "pequeña crisis" de la computadora jeje

Por cierto si alguien le gusto esa canción les recomiendo que la escuchen, se llama "la luna de tu piel" y la canta "Tania Libertad" aunque un párrafo es de otra canción que se llama "que se llama soledad" en serio así se llama, la canta Joaquín Sabina pero también la canta una mujer que se llama.. se llama ¿Rosana? emmm no me acuerdo muy bien pero si les recomiendo que las escuchen son muy bonitas y ya después me dices su opinión de este capitulo y de la música,

Bueno eso es todo se despide su amiga

Kitsune saki


	8. HACIA EL PLANETA!

HOLA! HOLA! POR FIN TENGO MI COMPUTADORA! HEEE! Y AHORA SI A PONERSE A TRABAJAR! ESTA VEZ RESPONDERE SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVWS QUE HABIAN DEJADO DESDE EL CAPITULO 5

**Vinisa**: HOLA, PUE SI LA VERDAD FUE MUY TRISTE LA PERDIDA DE MI LINDo TRABAJITO PERO HE VUELTO! ASI QUE ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPIRULO

**Ishidora**: SI VERDAD QUE ME QUEDO RELINDO xD! y mas lindo se va a poner en los próximos capítulos aun que eso si también se va armar el lío

**Aisha-ladimoon**: he aquí otra lectora que le gusto mis capitulos que bueno eso me da mucho gusto y mas confianza, espero que te siga gustando, y pues haber si seré se regresa o no, eso tendrás que esperar varios lios, confusiones y uno que otro remordimiento habrá jeje

**Lady Palas**:pues si tienes razon al parecer Darien-baka tiene algo entre manos jejje pero ya veremos ya veremos... y si fue muy cortito el capitulo donde estaba la canción pero es pa el suspenso jeje, por cierto recibo con mucho gusto tu ayuda sobre los videos y música ya que con los videos y musica que tenia de anime con eso también hacia mis fics ya que me inspiraban

**a-grench**: kiubo! Claro que lo continuo! Y pronto más suspenso bueno eso espero no? Jejeje

**amynaoko**: pues si ya tengo aquí mi compu y obviamente podré actualizar más rápido! Pues si creo que quedo muy pequeña la escena de seré y seiya pero es nomás el comienzo, Espero que te guste este capi

**Padfoot-kou**:hola, pues ya vez como es la vida llena de sorpresas, lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió esta fic por que solo encontraba historias donde seiya siempre se iba a la tierra y pues pensé ¿qué pasaría si fuera Serena al otro planeta? Y pues he aquí el resultado jeje viva seiya y sere!

**Seshiak**: pues si quieres más, te dare más! Jejeje pues aquí tienes el capitulo varios misterios habrá

**Shary**: sii! Viva SyS! Siii ke muera Darien ¡! Que lo atropelle un camión! Pero por desgracia aun lo necesito vivo bueno ya después lo mato jajajaja

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

Tenemos que hablar

Dijo Taiki en susurro a lo que Kakyuu asintió serrando las puertas y apartarse del lugar

Que sucede Taiki?

Dime la verdad, la transformación de nuestra verdadera identidad y la llegada de serena no ha sido simple coincidencia, cierto?

Kakyuu se sorprendió a lo dicho, al parecer Taiki era mas listo de lo que pensaba

**CAPITULO**

**HACIA EL PLANETA!**

"Ese imbecil"

**Pensaba con furia Darien al saber a donde había ido su prometida, sin embargo su apariencia estaba serena**

Ya que todos estamos reunidos será mejor que se transformen en sailors para así partir

**Propuso Artemis que aun se encontraba en brazos de luna**

El planeta de Mercurio es mi guardián. Soy Sailor Mercury! Decía Ami mientras hermosas luces azules la rodeaban 

Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la pasión .Soy Sailor Mars!

**Hablo Rei mientras era rodeada por flamas místicas**

Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter. Que venga la tormenta y que el trueno haga temblar!

**Grito Lita en el momento en que luces eléctricas se esparcían por su cuerpo**

Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Venus!

**Habia dicho Mina mientras una cadena de corazones brillaba alrededor suyo**

Formo parte de una nueva época. Soy Sailor Uranus, y entrare en acción!

_(bueno pa no entrar en mas detalles, si en verdad son fanáticos de sailor moon ya sabrán perfectamente como se transforman no?)_

Formo parte de una nueva epoca, cuando la marea desata su furia. Soy Sailor Neptuno y entrare en acción!

El planeta de las sombras es mi guardian. Soy Sailor Pluton! 

Todos me llaman la Sailor de la destrucción. Soy Sailor Saturn.!

(_si me hizo falta alguna o me equivoqué en sus frases por favor avísenme jeje_)

Darien que sucede? Acaso no te transformaras?

**Preguntaba Rei mirándolo fijamente**

Ay no!

**Grito Lita, no Darien, preocupada con las manos en la cara**

Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

**Preguntó Ami**

Es que olvide decirle a Andréu que no estaré, se va a preocupar y mañana íbamos a tener una cita

**Dijo con tono triste y medio dramático**

No te preocupes yo iré a avisarle y le inventare algo para que no se preocupe, mientras ustedes adelántense

**Dijo Darien despreocupadamente**

Muchas gracias Darien

**Agradeció Lita con grandes ojos**

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos formando un gran circulo, un poder emanaba de sus cuerpos cubriéndolos en luces de colores y se elevaban hacia el cielo en dirección al espacio, una vez que Darien las perdió de vista en ese momento apretó fuertemente sus puños frunciendo el ceño, la tierra empezó a temblar, un leve sismo se creaba, cuando por fin pudo contener su ira la tierra permaneció en calma y él se dirigió al Crow center

_(pa que vean que si estaba enojado)_

ºººººº

Por favor Taiki, no le digas nada a Seiya

**Suplicaba kakyu ante el disgusto del principe**

Como puedes creer que permitiré que mi hermano se sacrifique de esa manera, no lo permitiré, no!

**Decía Taiki mientras caminaba de un lado al otro y agitaba los brazos en forma de negación**

Calma Taiki, por favor, pueden escucharnos, además entiende que si el lo hace podrá salvar al universo de esa tragedia

**Kakyu trataba de calmarlo, al parecer la noticia le habia impactado, sin hembargo no le había dicho toda la verdad, solo parte de ella**

Nosotros estaremos a salvo mientras que mi hermano queda atrapado con esa cosa Huko

**Dijo Taiki mirándola fon ojos serios aunque en lo profundo se veian terriblemente triste**

Se llama Hyuko y no es una cosa

**Le corrigió calmada **

Como se llame, es que acaso nunca encontrara la felicidad?

**Taiki se había salido de sus casillas, estaba desesperado! Y golpeo la pared más cercana a él, su puño permaneció clavada mientras que su mirada se oscurecía**

Esta destinado a hacerlo

**Kakyu poso su mano sobre el puño de Taiki para que ya no se lastimara **

Pues yo no creo en el destino!

**Respondio casi en susurro**

Ya no soporto verlo asi, desde que fuimos a buscarte al planeta tierra, se enamoro profundamente de ella y ahora esto!

**Taiki sintió en su interior como la impotencia lo cubría, no podía proteger a su hermano y se sentía terrible por eso **

Se bien que quieres ver feliz a tu hermano, aun así esa será su decisión, aunque...

**Kakyu tomo delicadamente el rostro de Taiki entre sus manos le hablo tiernamente**, **permaneció un momento callada como dejando un leve suspenso en el aire**

Aunque que?

**Pregunto taiki un una leve esperanza, sus rostros se veían fijamente **

Puede ser que esta vez pueda ser diferente...

**Ella sonrió, tenia algo en mente, pero funcionaria?**

A que te refieres?

**Volvió a preguntar**

Alguien ha visto mi...?

**Interrumpio Yaten en la conversación, aunque se qued impresionado por lo que veia**

O lo siento acaso he interrumpido algo importantemente sintemental?

**Pregunto con ojos picaros al ver la gran, gran pero gran cercanía de los cuerpos, parecía que apunto estaban de besarse, Taiki se separo bruscamente de ella con la cara completamente roja por el comentario, en cambio Kakyuu mostraba una leve sonrisa divertida por la confusión que se había formado **

No sucede nada Yaten, dime que es lo que buscas?

**Pregunto amablemente**

Es que perdí...buen no perdí... mas bien no recuerdo donde lo deje

**Respondió un poco nervioso**

A eso se le llama perder

**Lo reprocho Taiki viéndolo de reojo**

Que cosa?

**Volvía a preguntar la sailor**

No encuentro mi pelota

**Dijo con cierta molestia y nervio a la ves **

Tu pelota?

**Preguntaron a la ves taiki y kakyu, con los ojos chiquitos y confusos ·-·?**

Si la pelota o la esfera, la cosa redonda que me dieron

**Explico Yaten moviendo las manos como si trajera una pelota invisible**

Pe..perdiste acaso la esfera celeste!

**Al parecer el rostro de kakyu empezaba a ensombrecerse y mostrando una leve venita en la frente **

No la perdi.. yo solo.. bueno si

COMO PUEDES PERDER ALGO TÁN IMPORTANTE, EN ESTE MOMENTO LA ENCUENTRAS O LA ENCUENTRAS SINO QUIERES SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

ee.esta.. esta bien kakyuu

**tanto Taki como Yaten quedaron sorprendidos, y repentinamente se sintieron una miniatura, nunca habían visto hablar así a Kakyu eso significaba que el nuevo juguete de Yaten era verdaderamente importante **

muy bien entonces... alguien quiere cenar?

**Preguntó ya normal Kakyu**

**JEJEJE SI YA SE YASE USTEDES QUERIAN MAS SERENA & SEIYA PERO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR AL PROXIMO CAPITULO DNDE AHÍ SI SE PONE PERO REQUETEBIÉN, Y MUCHO, MUCHO SERENA Y SEIYA (y uno que otro trauma jajaja ya verán, ya verán), SOLO HAY QUE ESPERAR QUE DESCANCE DEBIDAMENTE SERENA DE ESE LARGO VIAJE NO LES PARECE? JEJE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**ATTe:**

**SU AMIGA **

**Kitsunesaki**


	9. Solo un beso

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

**Revws:**

**Padfoot-kou**: jejeje calmaos. Calmaos que en este capitulo veréis que pasaos, jeje espero que te guste el capi

**a-grench : **pues si estuvo el capitulo algo cortito pero para recompensarlo hice este más largo! Y si! Ke se pudra darien! Muajaja!

**Lady Palas:** jeje que bueno que estas débil por que si no, me iba muy mal con los sonetazos que quizás aun me quieras dar, y por que débil? Que te paso? Acaso te atropello un camión? Bueno espero que estés mejor y que dejes revw. Al terminar de leer este capi, y por favor no me pegues!

**Vinisa: **pues si la pobrecita estaba muy cansada pero ya veras que pronto despertara con muchas energías para cierta cosita interesante por ahí jeje

**Aisha-ladimoon: **bueno como me pidieron más SyS aquí lo tienen espero que les guste, ya que me costo algo de trabajo algunas partes pero valió la pena! Y sobre todo por que esto es para ustedes! Así que disfrútenlo!

**Jenny Anderson:** hola! me encantaria entrar a ese concuero de fics, pero en verdad

podre participar? ya que recuerda que este fic contendra algo de lemmon y no a todos les agrada, bueno espero que disfrutes tambien de este capitulo

**Seshyiak:** otra desesperada por sere y seiya pero bueno como ya me lo han pedido mucho aqui les dejo unas cuantas ecenitas especiales de estos dos enamorados asi...

QUE COMIENCE!

**CAPITULO 9**

(antes que nada, como advertí en el primer capitulo este fic contendrá lemon, pero no se me alarmen no es muy grafico que digamos jeje ya que no se hacerlos muy bien todavía pero bueno, hay me avisan si esta bien, si no, pues ya que, no? Jeje ) 

_**Querida princesa, la reina quiere verla**_

_**Hablo una gatita negra, con voz tierna pero con un deje de tristeza, sin embargo la joven no contesto, simplemente se dirigió al lugar**_

_**Querías verme madre?**_

_**Pregunto una vez que estuvo frente a la reina y mostró una leve reverencia**_

_**Serenity, hija mía, el día de hoy quisiera que te arreglaras de una forma especial, ya que tendremos visitas del planeta Tierra y quisiera presentarte al príncipe Edimon**_

_**La joven cerro los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro al abrirlos nuevamente, su mirada era decidida**_

_**Madre, sabes bien cual fue mi decisión, no me interesa ninguna relación con el príncipe de la Tierra**_

_**Acaso no le dará alguna oportunidad? Quizás le agrada una vez que lo vea**_

_**La pequeña gata trato de animar a la joven**_

_**No Luna, no! Lo esperare, el prometió regresar, lo prometió!**_

_**Grito Serenity mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro con las manos ya que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas **_

_**Perdóname, perdóname hija, yo solo quiero que seas nuevamente feliz**_

_**La Reina la abrazo fuertemente y acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su hija, sin embargo la joven comenzó a sentirse mareada**_

_**Madre, que, que estas asiendo?**_

_**Pregunto dificultosamente**_

_**Por favor comprende, yo solo quiero que vuelvas a sonríe, solo quiero que seas nuevamente feliz**_

_**Respondió mientras apretaba mas a su hija, una gran energía las rodeaba**_

_**No madre! No lo hagas!**_

_**Suplico Serenity al sentir que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, ahora comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo**_

_**Reina, deténgase le esta haciendo daño!**_

_**La gatita corrió hacia ellas pero la reina apunto con su dedo a la gatita haciendo que esta se desmayara**_

_**Ma..madre.. por que ..**_

_**Trato de hablar pero ya no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar y había quedado entre los brazos de su madre sin embargó aun estaba un poco conciente y solamente lograba escuchar**_

_**Yo solo quiero que te vuelvas a dar una oportunidad a ti y a tu corazón, para un nuevo amor...**_

_**La reina recostó con cuidado a su hija**_

_**Es así como piensa solucionar todo?**_

_**Se escucho una vos femenina pero que no reconocía Serenity, una voz dulces pero extraña**_

_**Kyuka no sabia que estabas aquí**_

_**Respondió la Reina**_

_**Ese es exactamente mi trabajo no? Pero en verdad cree que con solo borrar sus recuerdos solucionara el problema?**_

_**No, tal vez no lo recuerde ni Luna pero siempre estará ahí la esencia de ese gran amor de aquel sentir**_

_**Y si él en verdad vuelve?**_

_**Puedo confiar en ti Kyuka?**_

_**Por supuesto**_

_**Entonces si él regresara, si ellos regresaran, la amenaza también lo ara, de eso tu te encargaras**_

_**ºººººººººº**_

_**ººººººººº**_

**Serena despertó bruscamente de aquel sueño, no lo recordaba con claridad pero sabia que no le había agradado nada, una vez recuperada la cordura (_por el sustote de la pesadilla_) tomo con más atención el lugar donde se encontraba, una habitación extensa y lujosa sin caer en la exageración, una ventana con terraza que daba lugar a una hermosa vista de unos jardines aunque extraños eran bellos, la cama en donde descansaba era muy cómoda y grande, Serena se levanto con cuidado sus fuerzas ya estaban recuperadas aun así se sentía un poco mareada**

"_Donde estaré? Me habré equivocado de lugar? Mm no estaba muy segura de que tuviera que seguir a la derecha después de pasar ese satélite, valla al parecer nunca se me va a quitar lo distraída"_

**En ese momento escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, mostrando a una mujer pelirroja de ojos claros, su traje se parecía mucho al de las sailor star, sin embargo este era de color rojo y en sus guantes unas ramas se enredaban entre los dedos (_si ya se, ya se, muy poco original pero no se me ocurría nada más)_**

Princesa kakyu?

Pregunto incrédula Serena, Kakyu mostró una sonrisa como respuesta y se acercó a ella

Casi no te reconocí con ese traje

**DiJo Serena feliz al ver que no se había equivocado de planeta**

Eso es por que ya no soy la princesa de este planeta

**Serena quedo sorprendida lo dicho**

**Kakyu le explicaba a serena lo ocurrido un día antes de su llegada, y ella no dejaba de sorprenderse aunque en su interior sentía un extraño temor ¿pero de que¿Por que?**

ººººººº

**Darien viajaba a gran velocidad por el espacio pero no como Tuxquedo Masck (_así se escribe? No se si así se escriba pero hasta ese nombre me parece tonto en fin , continuemos_) sino que iba con la apariencia de un príncipe, del príncipe Edimon, sin embargo...**

"_hace poco vi otras guerreras dirigirse a aquel lugar, rayos! Al parecer no tendré las cosas tan fácilmente, aun falta un poco para recuperar mis poderes,pero pude sentir un odio dentro de él"_

**pensaba mientras elevaba la mano apuntando directamente a Edimon, y un rayo salio de su puntiagudo dedo rodeándolo en una capa rojiza**

"_aun así el me será de mucha ayuda"_

**mostró una amplia y malévola sonrisa de labios violetas**

ºººººººº

En este momento no a de tardar en venir Seiya, a estado tan preocupado por ti que pocas veces sale de la habitación, incluso antes de que despertaras tuve que sacarlo para que comiera algo

**Comento kakyu divertida haciendo que Serena sonrojara**

Disculpe, y cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?

**Kakyu permaneció pensativa unos momentos**

Por favor no me hables de usted, puedes llamarme por mi nombre o si prefieres llámame Kyuu

**Le sugirió mientras calculaba el tiempo que había estado dormida Serena**

De acuerdo, tu puedes llamarme como quieres, hasta Rei me llama de cariño Sere-tonta

**Serena rió ampliamente mientras kakyuu tenia una gotita en la cabeza**

Pues veamos, ayer en la noche nos sorprendiste con tu visita y otra vez es de noche

**Kakyu permanecía con una gran sonrisa**

Discúlpeme no quería preocuparlos o serles una molestia, que pena me da, seguramente piensan que soy una dormilona

**Serena rio mientras sacaba la lengua y guiñaba el ojo**

No te preocupes por eso bombón, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que lo seas

**Apareció Seiya en la entrada con una bandejita que tenia comida, al parecer la cena**

SEIYA!

**Serena no creía lo que veía, era él, por fin, tanto tiempo deseando verlo, por un momento se quedo sin habla ya que lo observaba detalladamente, su rostro no había cambiado, aun tenia esa chistosa expresión de chico travieso y esa sonrisa tierna y a la vez picara, el cuerpo de Seiya se había tornado mas atlético era un poco mas alto, traía puesto un traje negro con una capa larga como el de todo un príncipe, Serena intento calcular su edad, 25? 26?**

**No importaba, solo sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta, al menos eso esperaba, desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirle lo que sentía por el , que nunca lo olvido, que en el momento en que lo vio se enamoro, pero por que no se lo pudo decir antes? **

**Por miedo, si por miedo, pero ahora era diferente ella también había madurado este era el momento en que ella pudiera expresar lo que sentía, sin embargo otro miedo la invadió, si el ya no la quería? Si solo la veía como una amiga? Si la rechaza?**

**Pero Serena percibió un ligero aroma, un delicioso aroma provocando un crujir en el estomago de Serena, ella puso sus manos en el estomago roja de la pena y recordó que no había comido nada antes de partir en su viaje, y había sido un viaje en verdad largo y aun mas por la energía extra que había utilizado**

Jajaja al parecer he llegado justo a tiempo, no es así bombón?

**Seiya se acercó mas a las dos mujeres, aunque no quitaba la vista de Serena**

**Ella aun tenia su rubio cabello suelto que caía pesadamente sobre los hombres, el vestido blanco y ajustado que hacia destacar las sutiles curvas que poseía su cuerpo, sus labios rosas entreabiertos que en el momento en que mencionaron su nombre sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, como si lo invitaran a que los besara, pero entristeció al ver sus ojos, aquellos ojos grandes y azules que le encantaban estaban ahora opacados**

Será mejor que me retire ya que seguramente tienen mucho de que hablar y yo aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer "_ellas no tardaran en llagar" _

**Kakyu salió de aquella habitación dejándolos solos, sin embargo un incomodo silencio había entrado e invadido el lugar, ninguno de ellos se movia, simplemente tenían la vista fija en el otro, pero al parecer fue el estomago de Serena que nuevamente rompió con el hielo, Seiya nuevamente rió y Serena mostró una nerviosa sonrisa**

Será mejor que comiences a comer, no me gustaría nada que mi invitada de honor se muera de hambre

**Serena asintió aun sonrojada y se sentó aun a orilla de la cama mientras Seiya tomo una pequeña mesita y la coloco frente a ella con la comida, ella comenzó a comer o será mas bien a tragar? Seiya rió para sus adentros, al parecer había olvidado lo delicada que es Serena al comer**

ººººººº

**Taiki se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraría a Serena y a Seiya, repentinamente una su vista se nublo y unas imágenes pasaron por su mente,**

_**Se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad sosteniendo la mano de una persona, no lograba descifrar quien era esa persona, pero una gran sensación de peligro recorría su cuerpo, al correr parecía que el pasillo se alargaba mas y mas y no lograban salir de aquel lugar, una lanza se dirigía a él pero fue interceptado el golpe por una sombra, la sangre estaba brotando de aquel cuerpo y caía a los brazos de Taiki, lo único que pudo ver con claridad fueron los hermosos labios de mujer que le hablaban, tranquilamente, mientras que sus manos se llenaban de sangre y su alma era invadida por la desesperación **_

**Taiki logro recuperar la postura, no era la primera vez que le sucedía esto, intento indagar un poco mas esas extrañas visiones pero a lo lejos vio caminar al sentido contrario a Kakyu con una mirada angustiada**

Aun no a despertado?

**Pregunto Taiki refiriéndose a Serena**

No, ella acaba de despertar, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa

**Kakyu lo miro aun preocupada**

Lo dices por las otras sailors?

Así es seguramente no tardaran en llegar

**Kakyu llevo sus manos a su rostro con señal preocupante**

No te preocupes, ellas comprenderán la situación

No es eso lo que me preocupa

Entonces que es?

**Pregunto confuso, por una extraña razón Taiki presintió que Kakyu guardaba otros secretos**

Es que no creo que tengamos tantas habitaciones en el palacio

**Una gota caía en la frente de Taiki, como era posible que se preocupara por las habitaciones en lugar del destino y las bronca que pronto se formarían?**

ººººº

**Una vez que termino de comer Seiya aparto la mesa y se sentó a su lado**

Bombón... dime que fue lo que sucedió?... por que estas tan triste?

**El semblante se Seiya mostraba preocupación y se acerco más a ella**

Por que dices eso, no estoy triste al contrario me alegra muchísimo verte

**Respondio evitando mirarlo y viendo a otra parte de la habitación**

Eso es mentira, tal vez allá pasado mucho tiempo pero te conozco, reconozco perfectamente cada facción de tu rostro, cada movimiento de tu cuerpo, sobre todo al ver tus ojos que han estado siempre llenos de vida pero ahora se ven tristes y grises

**Serena levanto la mirada, al verlo sintió una cálida sensación, estaba muy cerca de él y al percibir su aroma una agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo**

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

**Volvió a hablar Seiya al no recibir respuesta**

**Serena lo abrazó inesperadamente, y él con gusto respondió abrazándola y atrayéndola más hacia él, sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, era una sensación hermosa pero a la vez dolorosa, ya que no sabia por que su bombón estaba en ese estado, quería ayudarla, quería protegerla y sobre todo quería amarla como siempre quiso, pero él sabia que su amor no era correspondido por Serena, pero aun así el aria todo lo que pudiera, todo lo que estaría a su alcance para verla feliz aunque tuviera que arriesgar su propia vida (_eso es amor!)_**

Por que no regresaste?

**Se escucho un suave murmullo casi inaudible**

Te extrañe mucho...

**Seiya se separo un poco de ella para así llevar sus manos en el rostro de Serena, y pudo ver como ella comenzaba a llorar**

Darien nunca me ha amado...

**Seiya se sorprendió a lo dicho, acaso ese bastardo le había hecho daño? Le había hecho sufrir? Sintió en su interior como una furia lo invadió**

Ni yo a él

**Fueron las ultimas palabras de Serena**

¿Qué dices?

**Serena fue esta vez quien tomo el rostro de Seiya y le da un beso, un beso que para él duro como mil años, un beso ardiente dulce como la vida misma**

**Al separase por la falta de aire Serena miro fijamente al excantante que no hacia nada más que mirarla, ella al fin reacciono a sus acciones y pidió perdón, repentinamente el suelo se había hecho muy interesante, a lo que Seiya levanto nuevamente su rostro y la beso, esos labios que tanto deseaba probar, que solo en sueños había podido probar, pero que ahora era una realidad (_hasta parece rima no?)_**

**Aquel beso desbordado, suave, hermético, y dentro del cual comenzó a formarse cada vez más esa cosita mágica y cosquilladora que es el deseo, un deseo que empezaba por las partes más vulnerables del cuerpo**

**Las prendas habían desaparecido en de un momento a otro, miles de besos a la medida comenzaron a correr, algo que ambos estaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo algo que deseaban y que por fin lo conseguirían (_orales que aventados_!)**

**Envueltos en un abrazo desesperado, creando una platica intima de los cuerpos, sintiendo esa extraña sensación suave, cálida de la seda de la piel ajena, humeada de lenguas de boca, de labios, Serena tomo el rostro de Seiya y viéndolo fijamente como queriendo decir basta de tonterías, hablemos de cosas serias**

**Entonces Seiya se convirtió en un pulpo sensual, algo primitivo y terriblemente pasional, ambicioso, descabellado, las cosquillas, las caricias, los jadeos, los pujidos, el ceder de la carne bajo las manos, los movimientos del los cuerpos que eran algunos suaves y otros un tato bruscos. Serena lo sujeto con cierta impaciencia, sintió como algo se le estremecía adentro**

ºººººººº

**Yaten también se encontraba caminando por todos los pasillos ya que aun no encontraba la esfera**

"_Mendiga pelota, en donde estará! Y luego que es redonda puede ir a cualquier parte, que clase de arma fue la que me dieron? de que me va a servir, voy a matar a los enemigos a pelotazos!"_

**En ese momento se encuentra con Taiki y Kakyu**

"_Esto ya es muy sospechoso, ya es la segunda vez que me los encuentro solitos, algo traen entre las manos, y si fue Taiki quien me escondió la pelota para alejarme de ellos? Valla! Al parecer mi hermano si resulto tener agallas y yo que creía que nunca iba a tener novia"_

**Se acercó mas hacia ellos**

Yaten, espero que ya hallas encontrado la esfera

**Dijo kakyu al verlo con las manos vacías**

No te preocupes Kyu estoy casi seguro de donde esta, seguramente alguien lo habrá tomado para alejarme, no crees Taiki?

**Pregunto viéndolo fijamente aunque Taiki no comprendía por que hablaba de esa manera**

**Kakyu iba a decir algo pero unas percibió unas presencias**

Ya están aquí

**Dijo al saber que las Sailor de la tierra habían llegado**

Sera mejor que ustedes vallan por Serena y Seiya mientras yo recibo a las visitas

**Kakyu no espero respuesta y se marcho**

Rayos! Y por que nosotros tenemos que hacerla de mensajeros?

**Chillo Yaten**

Deja de quejarte y vamos

**Ambos se acercaron a la habitación ya que no quedaba muy lejos**

**Al estar frente a la puerta escucharon un extraño ruido**

Que habrá sido eso?

**Pregunto Taiki**

No lo se, tu eres el genio

**Respondió Yaten encogiendo los brazos, así que ambos se recargaron a la puerta para escuchar, no comprendían muy bien lo que era hasta que...**

Mmm! SeiYAA!

**Ambos enrojecieron,**

Sera acaso que...

**Trato de pronuncia Yaten**

No, no, imposible... o no?

**Lo interrumpió Taki**

Hecha un vistazo

**Propuso Taiki**

Que! que! Ni loco, tu fíjate

**Se negaba Yaten**

Yo soy el mayor y debes obedecerme así que hecha tu un vistazo, quizás solo estén platicando

**Dijo Taiki con una mega gota en la nuca al escuchar su tonta explicación, así que Yaten tuvo que echar un vistazo muy a su pesar y con nerviosismo asomo un poco la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo!**

**Serena estaba recostada sobre la cama desnuda y se movía sensualmente Y vio como Seiya que estaba entre las piernas de ella, la embestía cada vez mas rápido, escucho los pujidos de Serena que le suplicaban a Seiya que siguiera, más,más, al aferrarse a su espalda y encurvarce hacia él,mientras que su hermano hacia roncos gemidos y mordisqueaba lentamente los pechos de Serena**

**Como era posible que hubiera visto todo eso en unos segundos!**

**Yaten mas rojo que un jitomate rápidamente cerro la puerta, sus ojos estaban como plato y no pronunciaba palabra**

**Taiki había escuchado con mas claridad lo que sucedía adentro en el momento en que Yaten había abierto la puerta, igualmente estaba mas que rojo!**

ºººººººººººº

**Mientras tanto en el patio del palacio...**

El que tenga clavado su codo en mis costillas haga favor de retirarlo!

**Pedía con tono molesto Rei, que se encontraba debajo del montón ya que todas las demás les había caído encima**

Bienvenidas Sailors, nos da gusto que hallan venido

**Dijo Kakyu frente a ellas un poco nerviosa,**

"_espero tener suficientes habitaciones"_

**Detrás de ella aparecieron Taiki y Yaten aun con la cara roja, aunque extrañamente los ojos de Taiki se iluminaron al ver cierta personita**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Continuara...**


	10. Al desperta

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

**Revws:**

**Aisha-ladimoon**: jeje si pobrecitos, los puse en una situación muy incomoda xD ya veras cuales son las consecuencias jejeje

**Lady Palas**: ke gusto me da saber que te estas reponiendo y que te allá gustado el capitulo, taiki y yaten sufrirán las consecuencias por estar de curiosos? Eso pronto lo veremos jeje

**Hechizera Leisa**: jajaja xD pues si Seiya salió todo un apasionado no? Pues yaten pues si fue el más afectado por que lo vio todito.. bueno no todito pero si una parte, tu como te pondrías en una situación así? Y ke bueno quete alla gustado el capitulo anterior no sabia si ponerlo así o un poco más grafico pero bueno, al parecer los resultados fueron bueno huju!

**Fany: **heee! He aquí otra lectora que le gusto la escena lemon , huy que bueno estaba muy nerviosa por que pensé que estaba muy mal hecho jejeje pero es verdad también he leído otros lemon para ayudarme en el capi anterior y pues digamos que decidí darle otro punto de vista jaja

**Capitulo**

"**El ojo ceniciento del cristal se fue azulando poco a poco**

**mirando fijamente a las cabezas posadas en la almohada, como**

**restos olvidados de una mudanza a otra casa a otro mundo"**

"_Ya a salido el sol, ya no puedo dormir, pero puedo escuchar te respiración y el latir de tu corazón , eso me tranquiliza, empiezas a despertar aunque te niegas, lo puedo ver, quieres seguir durmiendo por miedo a que todo hubiera sido un sueño, lo se por que así también lo siento, temo que esto sea un sueño"_

**Pensaba Serena al ver dormir a Seiya a su lado**

"_Voy recuperando los sentidos, pero aun no quiero abrir los ojos, me niego, quiero quedarme aquí, en este maravillosos sueño y nunca despertar"_

**Seiya se aferraba inconscientemente a la cintura de Serena**

"_anoche pude descubrir en tus brazos el lugar que hace años no supe hallar, siempre te tengo en la memoria, que de veces me hacías reír, hacías que olvidara toda dolencia, me mostraste que era en verdad amar"_

**Serena acariciaba con gran ternura la cabellera obscura de cu acompañante**

" _en este sueño donde te puedo sentir a mi lado, donde puedo abrazarte y amarte, pero es inevitable, si abro los ojos quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero encontrarte a ti, sonriendo sin reír, pero... si no estas, quiero volver a cerrarlos y nunca despertar, ya que no creo poder soportar esa cruda realidad"_

**Seiya cuidadosamente abría los ojos sintiendo un dulce aroma en el ambiente y vio a Serena entre sus brazos**

""_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero, Vas despertando mostrándome tu mirada, en tus ojos puedo descifrar el universo, el viento suave, el azul del cielo, al fin lo entiendo, pero siento miedo al pensar que esto pueda terminar, miedo al no volver a ver tus ojos desvistiéndome, quiero detener el tiempo, detener este momento"_

**Serena sonrió con gran cariño acariciando la mejilla de Seiya, haciendo que él sonrojara ante aquel afecto**

Serena yo...

**Trato de pronuncias pero sus labios fueron sellados por un cálido beso**

Los se Seiya, lo se

**Los ojos de Serena estaban claros y vivaces, ya que también había recuperado la vida**

**Tan, Tan, Tan!**

**Se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta rompiendo así el hermoso momento y resultara un desconcertado Seiya en el suelo**

Auch, eso me dolió bombón ¿por que me empujaste? **;-;**

**Dijo casi en susurro**

Perdóname es que me asuste ¿te encuentras bien?

**Pregunto también en susurro Serena mientras se levantaba y se cubría con una capa negra que era parte del traje de Seiya, mientras él buscaba su ropa, seguían escuchándose los golpeteos**

**Serena se dirigió a la puerta, no pensó en las consecuencias que habrían, ya que al momento de abrirla, se puso tan pálida como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, pero esto era mucho peor, ERA DARIEN QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA! (_chanfle! Y ahora que aran?)_**

**Ella en el momento en que lo vio cerro la puerta más rápido que aprisa, azotándola, provocando que Darien se golpeara con ella (con la puerta)**

**Afortunadamente Darien no alcanzó a divisar claramente el interior de la recamara, pero estaba seguro que había visto a Serena, y algo más ¿pero que?**

**Tan, Tan, Tan!**

**Volvía a tocar Darien más fuerte**

"_Dios mío! Que voy a hacer! Que voy a hacer! Que are? Que are? que are! Se suponía que él no debería estar aquí! Al menos aun no!"_

**Serena estaba nerviosa, Seiya se quedo impresionado igualmente, por que no le habían dicho que ese tipo estaba en el palacio? Se preguntaba mientras terminaba de vestirse solo le hacia falta colocarse la capa con la que Serena se cubría el cuerpo**

Serena, habré ya la puerta se bien que me escuchas, habré la puerta

**Ordenaba Darien desde afuera**

**Serena al recargarse en la puerta pensaba en una solución, y viendo a su alrededor, como si estuviera escrita en alguna pared, aunque la solución no estaba exactamente en las paredes**

"_La ventana!"_

**Dijo para ella misma y se acerco a Seiya**

Seiya, puedes salir por la ventana

Que? Por la ventana? No seria mejor por la puerta?

**Dijo con sonrisita algo burlona y picardía, al imaginarse la cara que pondría "ese" en el momento en que él salga **

**Tan, tan, tan**

**Serena estaba nerviosa y grito hacia la puerta**

Vete Darien

**Pero el no se retiraba **

Serena abre de una buena vez la puerta, se que estas molesta pero esta no es forma de resolver las cosas, ya deja de comportarte como una chiquilla malcriada

**Se escuchaba fuera de la habitación, ese comentario no le agrado para nada a Seiya**

"_como se atreve a insultar a mi bombón y hablarle de esa manera aortita mismo salgo y le enseño como respetarla!"_

**Pensaba Seiya al dirigirse inmediatamente a la puerta**

"_Ay no, justo ahora me lo van a descalabrar, bueno no es que crea que no es fuerte, si bien me acuerdo lo fuerte que puede ser... como ayer en la noche que me lo mostró, y si que me mostró!... hay no , no Serena! que clase de comentario haces en estos momentos!"_

**Se reprimía Serena y fue tras Seiya y lo detuvo**

Por favor Seiya, deja que yo arregle esto

**Le pedía mostrándole grandes ojos de corderito a Seiya, aunque él no estaba muy seguro dio un gran suspiro, como podía negarse con esa hermosa cara y ojos grandotes? **

Esta bien bombón

**Darien seguía tocando la puerta ignorante de que Seiya se escabullía por la ventana, pero algo en Darien crecía, una especie de odio que incrementaba poco a poco, sutilmente...**

**Seiya con cuidado bajaba por la ventana mientras que Serena se ponía su ropa pero conservaba la capa y la escondió bajo la almohada, por que? No se**

**Pero Seiya resbalo haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente sobre uso arbustitos**

Miren nada más que nos a caído del cielo, si no es ni nada menos que mi hermanito Seiya

**Se escuchaba la voz de Yaten que cruzaba los brazos y que estaba junto a Taiki, ambos lo habían visto caer**

He..hee.. hola ñ ñU

**Trato de pronunciar al intentar salir de las ramas**

¿Qué hacen por aquí?

**Se aventuro a preguntar**

A nada, nada, simplemente pasábamos por aquí, disfrutando del día

**Respondió Yaten con tono sarcástico mientras Taiki ayudaba a Seiya a levantarse**

A si? Y que tal la mañana?

**Volvió a preguntar con los nervios a tope pero aun así sonriendo**

Basta! No te hagas el tonto Seiya, tienes idea del gran embrollo que nos acabas de meter?

**Hablo esta vez Taiki exasperado**

Y no solamente eso! También no tienes ni idea de gran daño psicológico que me has causado!

**Dijo esta vez Yaten repentinamente con la cara rojísima**

De.. de que están ablando ´00U

_(jajaja lo cacharon con las manos en la masa jajaja esto cada vez se esta poniendo mejor no lo creen? jaja)_

**Mientras tanto arriba en la recamara de Serena, ella aun no se atrevía a abrir, se encontraba frente al espejo y respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados, aclarando su mente y sus ideas, una vez que estuvo calmada, tomo el peine y empezó a cepillase el cabello con gran lentitud ignorando el escándalo de Darien **

**Darien se dio por vencido y suspiro exasperado **

Será mejor que la espere abajo junto con las chicas, además pronto estará el desayuno

**Hablo Kakyu que se dirigía al comedor sin detenerse a verlo, Darien o mejor dicho Edimon la siguió **

**ººººººººººººººº**

Que, que quiero decir? Que, que quiero decir? Sabes perfectamente que quiero decir!

**La cara de Yaten estaba muy, muy roja**

Al parecer tú y tu ... nueva noviecita les pareció buena idea compartir cama, no?

**Seiya esta vez fue el que se puso colorado**

Nos.. nos viste? º/º

Si! Y déjame decirte que No fue nada agradable!

**Yaten estaba perdiendo el control y repentinamente recordó las imágenes que su inocente cerebro capto la noche anterior, aquel ir y venir de los cuerpos, aquellos ruidos, aquellos suspiros, aquellos movimientos sensuales, aquel mordisqueo en los cuerpos, al recordar todo eso sintió en su interior algo inexplicable, así que inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza como si con eso espantara esas imágenes **

**Taiki suspiro y le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano Yaten para que se tranquilizara**

Anoche Kakyu nos dijo que Serena había despertado y tiempo después sentimos las presencias de las Sailor

Las chicas ya están aquí?

**Pregunto sorprendido Seiya, sintió una oleada de terror tan solo de imaginar a la gran Haruka reatándole lo que mas quería, Serena , Taiki asintió con la cabeza**

Y nos dijo que fuéramos a avisarles que ellas habían llegado pero cuando llegamos... bueno cuando llegamos... ustedes... ustedes

**Trataba de explicar Taiki dificultosamente pero Yaten lo ayudo a terminar**

Pero ustedes estaban en la recamara muy entretenidos ¬/¬

**Parecía que Yaten estaba apunto de explotar, Seiya trago saliva sintió que la muerta andaba rondando, Taiki siguió con la explicación:**

_**Flash back**_

El que tenga clavado su codo en mis costillas haga favor de retirarlo!

Pedía con tono molesto Rei, que se encontraba debajo del montón ya que todas las demás les había caído encima

Bienvenidas Sailors, nos da gusto que hallan venido

Dijo Kakyu frente a ellas un poco nerviosa, Taiki y Yaten se encontraban detrás de ella, las sailor se pusieron de pie, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se pusieron enfrente y dieron una leve reverencia

Supongo que han venido por Serena, no es asi?

Pregunto Kakyu sin despegar ni un instante la ligera y cálida sonrisa, Ellas asintieron

Taiki? Yaten? Son ustedes? Pero como?

Preguntó impresionada Mina y se acerco a ellos

Yaten creciste!

Dijo aun mas asombrada Mina provocando una caída anime de los demás

_Fin de flash back_

Jajajaja es verdad hermanito hasta nosotros creíamos que te ibas a quedar así de enano jajajaja

Seiya se burlaba de Yaten

Ejem.. puedo continuar?

Preguntó Taiki al ser interrumpido

_**Flash back**_

Por favor acompáñenos adentro del palacio, son bienvenidas

**Dijo Kakyu mostrándoles la entrada**

Discúlpenos, no quisiéramos ser groseras, solo hemos venido por nuestra princesa Serena

**Dijo Haruka rechazando la invitación seriamente**

Serena en estos momentos esta...

**Kakyu fue interrumpida**

Ella esta durmiendo

**Termino de hablar Taiki**

Durmiendo?

**Preguntaron todas al unión hasta Kakyu**

Así es, su viaje fue largo e inexplicablemente se debilito mas de la cuenta y en cuanto llego a este lugar callo en un profundo sueño

**Respondió Taiki **

Ella se encuentra bien?

**Pregunto angustiada Luna dejándose ver**

Tu quien eres?

**Preguntó Yaten con su ya conocido semblante desconfiado y mirándola fijamente hasta que reconoció aquella marca en la frente**

Luna?

**Ella sonrojo ante aquella intensa mirada de Yaten, cosa que noto y disgusto a Artemis que se encontraba a un lado de ella **

Queremos verla

**Exigía Haruka**

No pueden

**Dijo sobresaltado Taiki**

Por que no?

**Pregunto esta ves Rei, algo extraño pasaba y lo presentía**

Por que necesita descansar

Y quien la esta cuidando?

**Pregunto Lita esta vez, Taiki sonrojo y no por la pregunta, si no más bien por verla a ella**

Seiya la cuida

**Contesto esta vez Kakyu, pero al escuchar eso Haruka enfureció**

No voy a permitir que la salud de mi princesa este en manos de ese tipo

**En ese momento se dirigió dentro del palacio**

Espera Haruka

**Hablo Michiru tratando de calmarla, pero Haruka perdió un poco el equilibrio y su vista se nublo un poco**

Aun que juntamos nuestras energías el viaje fue muy largo y utilizamos mucha fuerza, ahora comprendo el por que Serena esta durmiendo

**Hablo esta vez Ami que se encontraba sentada en el suelo y un poco agitada y junto a ella se encontraba Hotaru casi dormitando**

Sera mejor que descansen ya mañana podrán hablar con ella con tranquilidad

**Propuso Kakyu**

**Fin de flash back**

Mientras Kakyu fue instalándolas en recamaras les fue contando de nuestros cambios, ahora ellas saben que nosotros somos los príncipes de este planeta sin embargo no les hablo de la amenaza que se acerca

**Termino de narrar Taiki**

Es verdad, tu sabes a que nos enfrentaremos Taiki?

**Pregunto Yaten, sin embargo Taiki no dijo nada y solamente dirigió su mirada hacia Seiya**

"_debería advertirle el peligro que corre, aunque conociéndolo en lugar de cuidarse se expondría más, que are? Kakyu dijo que tiene un plan, pero funcionara?"_

Taiki?

**Volvia a llamar Yaten al no ser respondida su pregunta**

No, aun no lo se pero será mejor que las chicas se vallan cuanto antes y empecemos a entrenar ya que no creo que no s quede mucho tiempo

**Fue su respuesta aun sin quitar la mirada en Seiya**

Seiya, será mejor que te despidas ya que no es bueno que ellas estén aquí, así que después del medio día ellas partirán junto con Serena

**Aquellas palabras de su hermano mayor le enfriaron la sangre y Yaten asintió concordando con Taiki, **

"_Serena irse?" _

No, no, ellas pueden ayudarnos, nos ayudaron en encontrar a Kakyu y derrotamos a Galaxi juntos, podemos volver a hacerlos

**Dijo Seiya esperanzado, tal vez así podría cambiar la opinión de sus hermanos**

NO SEIYA! Ya te has divertido bastante en este juego del enamorado, pero es hora de empezar a actuar, ellas no tienen ninguna obligación de participar en esto o es acaso que quieres arriesgar sus vidas? Has olvidado que casi las matan en el planeta tierra y serena se sacrifico por ellas y por sus seres queridos, entiende Seiya?

**Seiya no quería escuchar, no podía imaginarse nuevamente solo, no quería dejarla, no podía, Seiya solo negaba rotundamente con la cabeza y se marcho del lugar corriendo**

**Taiki suspiro profundamente**

Sabes que no lo permitirá, se enfrentara a la furia de Haruka y de ese tipo si es necesario

**Hablo Yaten serrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza**

**ºººººº**

**Mientras en la sala, Kakyu y todas las sailor se encontraban en aquel lugar esperando a su princesa, Serena paso por la gran puerta y las observo y sonrió al ver a luna en forma humana, al parecer si había resultado **

**Serena se dirigió a ellas hasta estar frente al grupo, ninguna hablaba pero Rei dio unos pasos hacia Serena, al estar cara a cara Rei levanto su mano dándole una bofetada a Serena **

**Kakyu se sorprendió ante ese acto y pensó en interferir pero Setsuna la detuvo**

Eres una tonta, como pudiste habernos hecho eso! Es acaso que no te importa? Solo piensas en ti misma, eres una egoísta y una irresponsable

**Hablo fuertemente Rei mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban**

Tienes idea de lo preocupadas que estábamos!

**Serena mientras trataba de disminuir el ardor de su mejilla mostró una sonrisa**

Si, lo se

**Serena abrazo a Rei con cariño mientras ella lloraba**

Lo se Rei, perdónenme chicas, disculpen haberlas preocupado y se que seguramente tienen muchas preguntas y en este momento se las responderé pero antes quiero saber donde esta Darien

**Serena poso la mirada en cada una de ellas**

No lo sabemos antes de que llegaras salió, no sabemos a donde

**Serena frunció el seño**

Serena dime, por que? Por que tengo la apariencia de un ser humano?

**Preguntó Luna, esa pregunta no la duda en paz**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Continura**


	11. Al limite del Vacio

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

**Revws:**

FANY: jejeje no te preocupes hay días así xD ademas tenias razon eso de la ventana esta muy usado pero tengo razones importantes una era para que peleara con sus hermanos y la otra aa pues esta aquí jeje

Aisha-ladimoon : jejej pues si se esta armando este alvoroto y si se entera Darien! Muajajaja!

Shary: si te preguntas donde se metió el imbecil de Darien lo veras en este capitulo, se separará serena y seiya? Muajauja sigue leyendo y veras, kakyu guarda mas sorpresas! Y si , se ve relindo yaten de gruñón con su pelotita jaja

Vinisa: jaja es verdad el mas afectado a sido yaten pero pronto mas traumados! Jajaj ke mala soy y espero que te siga gustando esta historia

Hechizera Leisa: si! Ke se joda Darien! Jajaja se ira serena? Ke hará seiya sigue leyendo y veras!

Lady Palas: es verdad darien trae algo entre las manos pero que seraaa? Sera acaso que… jaja no, no ,no, no te lo diré si quieres saber tendras que esperar como todos muajaja y sigo diciendo que mala soy!

Capitulo 

"_lo cierto es bastante mejor, sobre todo cuando se ha esperado mucho por lo dudoso"_

**Al limite del vació**

Serena vio a Luna con determinación

Luna la razón es muy simple, bueno... no tan simple

Serena suspiro 

Esa noche había tomado una decisión y necesitaba de tu ayuda Luna

¿Una decisión?

Pregunto Lita 

Así es, esa noche me di cuenta, no, creo que siempre lo supe pero no quería enfrentarlo

Rei sintió como la mirada dura de serena se dirigía a ella, eso la puso nerviosa 

¿A que te refieres?

Pregunto Artemis

Darien y yo nunca tuvimos el mismo interés

Todos quedaron desconcertados, Serena al ver esto decidió explicarlo 

Darien y yo no teníamos los mismos intereses, no nos amábamos de verdad, lo hacíamos solo por estar ligados a un futuro y a un pasado y él en especial por un reino

Eso no es verdad Serena, el te ama

Se precipitó a decir Rei, Serena le disgusto un poco eso 

Creo que ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad Rei

Contesto Serena fríamente 

"_eso quiere decir que ella lo sabe"_

Pensó Rei al bajar la cabeza 

Luna... necesitaba de tu ayuda, sabia que tu más grande deseo era tener esta forma, bueno eso y algo mas...

Río un poco Serena guiñándole el ojo a lo que luna sonrojo 

Necesitaba que tu misma lo dijeras para concederlo y pudieras al mimo tiempo ayudarme

Dijo Serena al poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Luna 

¿Ayudarte en que?

Pregunto Hotaru 

Hace tiempo he tenido sueños, sueños muy extraños, cada vez que despertaba al principio no los recordaba con exactitud pero ahora los recuerdo bien, y tengo la certeza que Kakyu podrá ayudarme a recordar aun más, no es así Kyuu?

Pregunto al dirigirse a la sailor que había permanecido en silencio detrás de las chicas

¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

Pregunto Kakyu tranquila 

Por tu voz, recuerdo haber escuchado tu voz en mis sueños, cuando desperté y me habías recibido tuve una extraña sensación, al principio creí que era miedo o algún temor y no sabia a que se debía, ahora sé que no era eso, si no que era tu voz, una señal que indicaba que tu estabas esa noche en el palacio, el día que perdí algo especial

Kakyu no dijo nada al respecto y solamente se acerco más a Serena, las demás salior estaban más confusas que antes. En ese momento entraron Taki y Yaten y pudieron notar que estaba algo tenso el ambiente

Serena al verlos se preocupo

_¿"Dónde esta Seiya?"_

ººººººº

Bueno, por si ustedes también se lo preguntan Seiya se encontraba en alguna parte de los extensos jardines del palacio

" _no, no permitiré que la aleje de mi lado, no podré soportarlo nuevamente, la amo demasiado" _

Así que ahora eres el príncipe Kou del planeta del fuego, no es así?

Se escucho una voz a lo lejos, Seiya al escucharlo le hirvió la sangre, como detestaba a ese tipo

Que haces aquí Chiba?

Pregunto sin siquiera voltear

Acaso no es obvio? Vengo por Mi princesa, al parecer ya se ha divertido bastante

Darien se acercaba cada vez mas, sus pasos lentos y relajados hasta parecía que se burlaba de él

A que te refieres con eso?

Volvió a preguntar Seiya desconfiado, no le agradaba nada que Darien se acercara tanto así que decidió voltear

Dime Kou acaso Serena te dijo el porque esta aquí?

Seiya no dijo nada, era verdad, aunque le había preguntado ella no había contestado

Lo supuse...

Darien poso su mano sobre el hombre de Seiya, este reacciono retrocediendo, había sentido una extraña energía que le quemaba al sentir ese contacto

Tranquilo Kou, no quiero iniciar una pelea

Rió Darien con las manos alzadas

Es solo que quiero advertirte algo, Serena puede ser una gran actriz, sabias? Ya que así consigue lo que quiere

ºººººº

En un lugar en el espació aquella temblé mujer reía divertida

"_esto será fácil al parecer fue buena idea contagiarlo"_

Pensaba mientras observaba a través de un espejo de agua obscura

"_quien hubiera pensado que mi cómplice seria el mismísimo príncipe de la tierra y yo que creía que no me iba a servir mucho, pero ahora que mis poderes están cobrando fuerza podré salir de este maldito lugar, no antes de divertirme un poco con estos caballeros y sus sentimientos, no saben lo que les espera"_

ºººººº

Kakyu al verlos entrar se dirigió a Yaten

Bueno espero que hallas encontrado la esfera celesta ya que la necesitamos en este momento

Yaten sudo frió, aun no sabia donde estaba

La esfera? Ahora? º-º! Eee pues sí, sí ya sé, esta...

Trato de decir Yaten esperando un milagro 

Que es la esfera celeste?

Pregunto Ami interesada 

La esfera celeste tiene varios usos, uno es para el campo de batalla, defensa y...

Juguete

Kakyu fue interrumpida por Mina al tener la pelota en sus manos 

De donde la sacaste! Por que la tienes!

Preguntó malhumorado Yaten al caminar hacia a ella 

Yo... la encontré ayer en el jardín cuando llegamos, creía que era algún juguete y pues yo...

Vacilaba Mina al tener tan cerca a Yaten 

Has estado jugando con mi arma?

Pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos 

Yaten al verla tan cerca poco a poco su mirada se fue suavizando y cristalizando

yo lo... siento

dijo Mina casi en murmullo y ofreciéndole la esfera

Yaten la tomo sin evitar un leve roce de sus manos 

"_que suaves manos"_

Pensaba distraídamente Mina perdiéndose en la mirada luminosa de él

Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a atacar la mente de Yaten sonrojándolo, pero esta ves no le desagradaron tanto

Yaten... la esfera por favor

La voz de Kakyu los hizo aterrizar los pies en la tierra, Yaten volvió a tomar la dura imagen y se alejo de ella (ji ji ji xD veremos que pasa después con estos dos)

Yaten le entrego la Esfera a Kakyu y esta al levantarlo en lo alto murmuro algunas palabras

"Zarri maha ja senegá ictami tukumo e dheeta sora mi joekum" (:S que dijo?)

Aquella esfera fue tomando vuelo girando a gran velocidad

"Sanilemas chimo teu koruso a lea-o"

la habitación fue inundada por una oleada de luz incandescente

"Odano adrausa igalum olevan i tumo teu chiu-o to!"

Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la esfera comenzó a abrirse y cientos de rayos se esparcieron como registrando a cada habitante de la habitación

"Tocum! Tocum! Shara mu!" (ni idea tengo yo de lo que dice U¬¬)

Kakyu tenia las manos elevadas dirigidas a la esfera y un báculo retorcido apareció entre sus manos que tenía en la punta una pequeña pelotita que paresia estar hecha de agua, al tomarlo con fuerza golpeo el suelo con contra aquella pelotita haciendo que se rompa y las gotas se esparcieran de inmediato hacia las paredes apareciendo el universo ante sus pies

¿Pero que es esto, que sucede como llegamos aquí, que pasa?

Preguntaba casi fuera de control Lita

Tranquila toda estará bien

Dijo Taiki al poner su mano sobre su hombro

En un pasado mi nombre era Kyuka. Yo estaba al servicio de nuestra princesa Serenity y La Reina, su madre.

Si eso es verdad, por que nunca supimos de ti?

Preguntó con desconfianza Haruka

Desde que nací fue educada y entrenada para estar entre sombras y detrás de los tiempos, siempre estuve presente, era una Sailor como ustedes, pero a diferencia yo no poseía un planeta para la protección de la Luna, yo estaba para la vigilancia entre los que habitaban en el palacio, ya que mi deber era detectar a los traidores

Kakyu se puso frente al grupo de Sailors ya que aun no estaban tan confiadas de lo que dice, a diferencia de Serena que ponía toda su atención a lo que decía

Lo que ven es la Vía Láctea, como ustedes saben esta formada por aproximadamente 100,000 millones de estrellas y planetas, muy pocos de ellos poseen vida como el planeta tierra o la luna

Decía mientras mostraba a sus pies lo que era la galaxia

La princesa estaba comprometida con un príncipe que no era de la tierra, sino de un planeta mucho mas lejano, que era el verdadero planeta del fuego

Que dices! Eso es imposible yo estuve presente de su vida y su único prometido era Edimon príncipe de la Tierra

Kakyu le mostró una sonrisa traviesa a luna

Eso es lo que crees?

La esfera celeste que se había quedado estática en el aire de inmediato se abrió en dos mostrando así una especia de holograma, que mostraba el palacio lunar

Antes de que conociera la princesa a Edimon estaba ella enamorada de otra persona, pero el destino truncaba contra ellos ...

Las imágenes mostraban a tres personas a tres jóvenes príncipes

Son .. Son Seiya Taiki y Yaten º-º!

Dijo sorprendida Setsuna

Asi es, Taiki estaba comprometido con la guardiana de Júpiter

En ese momento Lita y Taiki quedaron como tomate

Co.. como dices? "_eso no me lo había dicho"º/º_

Pronuncio con un nudo de garganta Taiki, Lita bajo la cabeza para que no vieran su sonrojo, pero otra persona no estaba muy alegre con la noticia

No era el único ya que Yaten también estaba enamorado de la guardiana de Venus

"_eso no puede ser, como? Es acaso que siempre estuve enamorado de ella, no, pero ahora es diferente no podemos estar junto, será mejor que no me haga ilusiones uu después de todo fue otra vida, otros tiempos"_

Pensaba Yaten tratando de aparentar toda el desinterés del mundo respecto a eso

" _Que bien eso significa que aun tengo una oportunidad, no te rindas Mina que tu puedes! Pero ... el no mostró mucho interés..T-T"_

Se decía a ella misma desanimándose por unos momentos, Serena se acerco al tercer individuo y tratando de acariciar su rostro lo traspaso, ya que solo era una imagen

Y por ultimo Seiya estaba por casarse son Serenity pero inesperadamente se identifico una extraña nebulosa verdosa que amenazaba a la galaxia y el planeta del fuego era el más cercano

Debajo de sus pies que mostraba la galaxia se apreciaba como una nube verdosa comenzaba a crecer más y más tragándose a las estrellas y planetas que estaban por su camino

al investigarlo descubrimos que era un ser que se hacia llamar Hyuko,

Los hologramas mostraban a Hyuko que con sus manos destruía a todo lo que se movía y reía malévolamente

Sus poderes eran sorprendentes, ya que se beneficiaba de los sentimientos de envidia furia, celos y desconfianza que tenia los habitantes y lo usaban contra ellos, los infectaba haciendo que se mataran entre ellos, eso solo eran algunos de sus poderes

Todos se vieron entre si preocupados, Serena se estaba desesperándose

Que sucedió con el?

Kakyu suspiro pesadamente

Una guerra se formo, como el planeta estaba apunto de desaparecer ellos tuvieron que ir al frente a luchar...

Imágenes de cómo aquel planeta se destruía poco apoco, tensaron a Serena, tenia ganas de llorar, ahora sabia la verdad

Seiya poseía una arma especial pero al usarla... fue una lanza que atravesó mil sentimientos y un corazón... nunca regresaron

Antes de que se mostrara como se destruía el planeta una burbuja la cubrió y desapareció sin dejar rastro

Y mi nueva orden fue que si los tres príncipes regresaban los entrenara adecuadamente ya que regresaran para terminar lo que en una vida no pudieron, por que la amenaza también lo ara, Seiya esta destinado a terminar esta misión o el resto de la galaxia será devorada por la nebulosa que fue hogar de Hyuko

Cual era esa arma?

Pregunto Artemis seriamente

El cristal Tena

Contesto Serena con lagrimas

El cristal de la rosa...yo se la regale... le prometí que lo esperaría... y el prometió volver... y lo hizo, sin embargo yo...yo...no cumplí con mi palabra

Serena sentía como su corazón se derrumbaba, había roto la promesa y se había enamorado de Edimon

Eso no es verdad

Kakyu se acerco a ella con una mirada sincera

Serenity iba todas las mañanas al bosque esperando su regreso, la Reina no soporto verla así por mas tiempo y borro los recuerdos de la princesa, Luna y las sailor que igual mente sufrían por la perdida

Serena levanto la mirada

Fue por eso que te enamoraste de Edimon, por que tenían mucho en común, sin siquiera saberlo te recordaba a Seiya pero nunca lo amaste, solamente te encariñaste pensando que era amor

Serena al escucharla partió del lugar rápidamente

000000

Darien comenzó a caminar alrededor de Seiya

Serena esta aquí por que tuvimos una pequeña riña

Él dio una pequeña pausa viendo la expresión de Seiya, ya que este parecía un poco frustrado

Ella normalmente le gusta que le consuelen y le den la razón, así que supongo que vino aquí por que sabia que era... como decirlo, apreciada de una forma especial

Seiya se sentía engañado y decepcionado ( ;-; pobre de mi Seiya le hago sufrir mucho) Darien aprovechando esto volvió a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Seiya

Te digo esto no como el prometido de la princesa de la luna, si no, como amigo

Su voz se escuchaba hueca, había algo detrás de esas palabras, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podría tener razón, una extraña energía comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Seiya, lo sentía pesado

No!

Grito retirando las manos de Darien

no tengo por que escucharte Chiba!

Se alejo Seiya de el pero a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz

Darrriiennn! Donde estas? Dariiienn!

Era la voz de Serena

Lo vez, me esta llamando, seguramente ya quiere regresar a casa, te lo advierto será mejor que te alejes de ella o perderás algo más que tu corazón

Decía Darien mientras se formaba una perversa sonrisa y se dirigía al encuentro con Serena

Seiya no lo podía crees, era cierto, estafa confuso, no quería creerlo no debía ser eso verdad!

Así que decidió aguardar unos momentos en aquel lugar y escuchar

Espera Serena, espera...

Pedía Rei que corría de tras de ella

Tengo algo que decirte

La retuvo del brazo con decisión

Yo no quise...

Rei fue interrumpida por Darien que aparecía frente a ellas

Serena, amor...

Dijo Darien al acercarse a ella

Por que te fuiste, que hice para que actuaras de esta manera?

Darien abrazo con delicada la figura de Serena y ella no se lo impidió y tampoco le correspondió

Suéltame

Pidió Serena sin levantar la voz, una extraña energía quería rodearla

Aun estas molesta? Pero por que?

Darien tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos mientras que Rei trataba de pasar desapercibida y partir

No te marches Rei, tenemos que habla los tres

La voz de Serena era decidida y suave a la vez, Sin embargo Seiya ya no quería ver mas ni escuchar mas, era verdad que Serena había discutido con Chiba y no impidió que la abrazara, así que él partió del lugar

Darien, el día que me marche fue por que estaba cansada de tantas mentiras

La mirada de Darien era clara, mostraba su grandes ojos azules

Mentiras? De que hablas?

Por favor ya no finjas Darien, solo me has visto como una amiga y me has utilizado, jamás me amaste de verdad

Darien comenzaba a sentir nuevamente esa sensación extraña qué comenzaba a crecer

Siempre te he amado y aun te amo

Tanto como para engañarme con mi mejor amiga

Serena señalaba a Rei, mientras que la aludida y Darien quedaron atónitos

Que dices?... no, yo ...

Trataba Darien de arreglar la situación

Se que puedo ser distraída pero no soy estúpida

Rei ya no sabia que hacer, se sentía como una traidora

Sere... por favor... por favor perdóname ... perdóname

Decía mientras quedaba arrodillada y sus manos trataban de detener las lagrimas

Serena se acerco quedando frente a ella

No, no te perdono

Rei al escucharla rompió en llanto, pero fue esta vez Serena quien se arrodillo y la abrazo fuertemente

No puedo perdonarte, ya que no te culpo, no estoy enojada ni disgustada con tigo, siempre supe que te habías enamorado de Darien, sin embargo trataste de sacrificarte en no interrumpir en nuestro compromiso, fue así que aceptaste estar con Nicolas cierto, así que ya no llores Rei, no tienes por que pedir perdón por seguir los sentimientos de un corazón

Rei se separo un poco para verla, aquellos ojos de su compañera de lucha, de su amiga, de su princesa, eran cálidos y comprensivos

No pudo evitar que unas lagrimas más salieran, pero esta vez no por tristeza, si no por la calidez que su amiga Serena mostraba

Pero lo que no puedo perdonar es que tu Darien

Serena se levanto enfrentándolo

Te atrevieras a engañarme¿por que? Te pregunto ahora¿por que nunca me dijiste la verdad, solo era un pase para ti hacia el trono

Los ojos de Darien comenzaban a nublarse, como si una espesa neblina los cubriera

Lo sabias, entonces por que no te alejaste si sabias la verdad?

Darien comenzó a sonreír como si se tratara de una broma

Por miedo

Contesto Serena cabizbaja

Miedo, miedo de mi?

Volvió a preguntar Darien

Cada vez que peleábamos o no estaba de acuerdo siempre lograbas convencerme, ya que según tu, era por el bien de la humanidad, por el bien del planeta Tierra, por nuestro pasado, por nuestro futuro pero lo que mas me dolía es que decías que era por el bien de nuestra hija Rini

Los ojos de Serena se obscurecían y comenzaban a humedecerse apretaba sus manos para darse fuerzas a ella misma

Pero me di cuenta, que no se puede formar un futuro con un pasado, sino con un presente, me di cuenta que cambian los tiempos, las voluntades, lo que fue perfecto deja de serlo, por razones en que las voluntades no pueden, pero que no serian razones sin que los tiempos las trajesen

Serena levantó el rostro en alto y comenzó a caminar rígidamente hacia Darien

Y sobre todo, me di cuenta que si seguía ese futuro, ese mundo se preocuparía más por cuestiones diplomáticas que por la pasión, el sentir, por querer sentir y eso no lo puedo permitir

Darien estaba cansado de tanta palabrería y la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la jalo hacia él

Estoy harto de tu rebeldía niñita! Tu te lo has buscado acabare con tigo antes de que me provoques mas problemas

La voz de Darien era hueca y chillante

Tu un eres Darien, quien eres tu?

Dijo al darse cuenta de esa capa verdosa en los ojos y Serena trato de soltarse de él

Darien sonrió ampliamente tomando el cuello de Serena

Corre Rei, corre! Llama a las chicas, llama a Seiya!

No puedo dejarte sola!

Rei se e negaba a escapar

Solo hazlo!

Grito Serena mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza y lo estrellaba contra el rostro de Darien para que así la soltase, pero Rei dudaba, estaría bien hacerlo, estaría bien dejarla? Rei por fin se decidió y corrió rápidamente en busca de las chicas

Jajaja ni creas que ese idiota vendrá por ti

Dijo Darien burdamente mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la nariz

Ya me estoy encargando de él

Serena se preocupó, Seiya estaba en peligro

0000

El viento suave removía lentamente los cabellos de Seiya, el se encontraba lejos del palacio, se había ido al lago donde había llegado Serena la noche anterior

Su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón partido, una extraña sensación comenzaba a crecer dentro de él, se expandía de los hombros al pecho y cubría su cuerpo, lo quemaba, lo asfixiaba

Escucho un casi inaudible susurro que provenía del fondo del lago, así que inconscientemente se adentró en él, aquel ardor comenzó a disminuir mientras se adentraba, eso le agradaba, aquella sensación fría y mojada, hasta que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto por completo, solo quedaba la cabeza que sobresalía

Cada vez ese susurro se escuchaba con mas claridad, pero ahora se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza, como una suave música de una voz angelical pero aunno comprendía lo que decía

" _Déjate caer, déjate caer,_

_la tierra es al revez,_

_la sangre se desgasta, déjate caer"_

aquella vos era hipnotizante y comenzó a caminar mas adentro de las aguas

"_el tiempo ya no sobra,_

_la boca bien serrada y déjate caer_

_mira el cielo ceder, y a la tierra después"_

el agua cubría su boca y se hacia más helada de lo normal

"_No vuelvas a creer,_

_la sangre arde, el viento ya no sopla_

_las olas ya no mojan "_

Seiya Cerro los ojos y sintió como el sueño lo dominaba, siguió caminando hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo

"_Mira el cielo ceder y a la tierra después,_

_no pienses en volver ,el suelo tiene sed"_

su cuerpo pesado lo sumergía y su aire se agotaba

"_la vida es imprecisa, las horas no demoran_

_a tu alma desertora, escucha muy bien_

_se habré la tierra y déjate caer"_

los rayos del sol ya no entraban al lago, todo el lugar se oscurecía

"_despídete, cierra los ojos_

_comprende que es demasiado tarde_

_la sangre se desgasta y déjate caer"_

Sus sentidos ya no reaccionaban sin embargouna oleada de imágenes pasaron por su memoria, cuando fue al planeta Tierra, cuando sus hermanos comenzaron a tocar y componer canciones, cuando conoció a Serena y las chicas, la escuela, los maestro, su primera cita con Serena en la feria, las veces que ella iba a verlo, la ves en que casi le confesaba que era una sailor star, el ataque en el avión y supieron sus verdaderas identidades, cuando lucharon juntos contra galaxia

Serena nunca dejaba a sus amigos, siempre cumplía con su palabra, nunca traicionaba a sus seres queridos, ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma en proteger al planeta aunque tuviera que entregar su propia vida en ello

En ese momento reacciono Seiya

"_S e r e n a"_

abrió sus ojos y vio como una neblina lo cubría bajo el agua

"_Es verdad ella nunca mentiría, ella no es así, eso no es verdad"_

Intento salir de ahí ya que su oxigeno se acababa, pero algo lo retenía aquella neblina lo atrapaba y lo inmovilizaba

"Serena, tengo que ir con Serena, yo la amo, y si lo que me dijo Chiba fuera verdad, yo aun así no dejaría de amarla"

Aquella neblina se fue desvaneciendo

"_no tengo por que dudar de ella"_

Pensó al tiempo en que por fin salía del agua y tomaba el aire

**CONTINUARA**


	12. La batalla

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

**Reviews:**

**Hechizera: **hola! Espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por acompañarme esta noche al hacer el capitulo, si seiya dudo por un momento por la culpa de chiba! Pero no te preocupes pronto le dan su merecido jaja y sobre yaten y mina bueno ese tema será para otro capitulo jajaja bueno a seiya ya no lo are que sufra tanto a demás yo tambien lo quiero jaja y que sigas teniendo duces sueños jaja xD

**Sele-chan: **jajaja ke bueno que te gusta este fic, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste, al parecer todos se compadecieron del "pobre de Yaten" pero eso le pasa por mirón jajaja y sobre el nombre del fic hay varias razones 1: por que me gustan las estrellas 2: los kuos cuando fueron a la tierra eran estrellas (cantantes famosos) 3: Serena viajo a través del espacio para ver a Seiya 4: por que va pasar algún suceso después que por el momento no puedo hablar y 5: por que es un bonito titulo no crees?

**Edith: **hola! Ke gusto me da de que te agrada esta historia espero no decepcionarte al final jaja are mi mejor esfuerzo!

**Fany: **jajajano, no jodes nadita, es mas me agrada que hagas ese tipo de observaciones y comentarios, así me esfuerzo mas, sobre taiki y ami pues ... bueno eso lo veremos en otro capitulo muajaja ya que tengo algo para lita taiki y ami, y sobre seiya trataré de no hacerle sufrir mas... bueno no demasiado

Antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero aclaras que Seiya en el capitulo anterior el no pensó en suicidarse simplemente le lavaron el coco y lo hipnotizaron pero salió vivo no?

**Capitulo Anterior**

Tu un eres Darien, quien eres tu?

**Dijo al darse cuenta de esa capa verdosa en los ojos y Serena trato de soltarse de él**

**Darien sonrió ampliamente tomando el cuello de Serena**

Corre Rei, corre! Llama a las chicas, llama a Seiya!

Jajaja ni creas que ese idiota vendrá por ti

**Dijo Darien burdamente mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la nariz**

Ya me estoy encargando de él

**Seiya Cerro los ojos y sintió como el sueño lo dominaba, siguió caminando hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo**

Sus sentidos ya no reaccionaban 

**En ese momento reacciono Seiya**

**Aquella neblina se fue desvaneciendo**

"_no tengo por que dudar de ella"_

**Pensó al tiempo en que por fin salía del agua y tomaba el aire**

**Capitulo **

"Cuando el amor no muere, mata, por que amores que matan nunca mueren"

**La batalla**

donde esta Seiya, que le has hecho!

**Preguntaba Serena desafiante **

Yo nada, el decidió abandonarte, seguramente ya obtuvo lo que quería de ti ya no te necesita

**Contesto Darien mientras se acercaba desafiante a ella**

Eso no es verdad, contesta, que le has hecho

**Darien como respuesta se lanzo hacia ella dandole una bofetada quedando así Serena en el suelo**

**ºººº**

Chicas! Chicas!

**Gritaba Rei mientras corría desesperadamente hacia ellas**

Que es lo que sucede?

**Pregunto Haruka alarmada**

Darien esta atacando a Serena

**Rei contesto jalando a Michiru para llevarlas al lugar**

Eso no puede ser

**Dijo Setsuna asombrada**

No hay tiempo que perder vamos!

**Hablo con voz de mando Artemis **

**Todos se dirigían al lugar rápidamente para ir en su auxilio **

**ººººº**

Maldición!

**Grito aquella mujer golpeando el espejo de agua obscura desasiéndolo por completo **

" se a escapado de mis manos, pero como? Estoy segura de que lo había infectado por completo, al parecer aun necesito de mas tiempo para recuperar mis poderes, sin embargo..."

**ella comenzó a mostrar aquella siniestra sonrisa **

"_veremos si aquellas guerreras son igualmente fuertes"_

**ºººº**

**Serena se levanta rápidamente y se aleja lo mas que puede de Darien tratando así de convertirse en Sailor Moon pero este no se lo permita ya que sus movimientos eran mas rápidos**

No huyas, no te are sufrir, al menos no demasiado

**Se burlaba al poder alcanzarla ya que le había jalado de las coletas dejándola nuevamente en el suelo **

Suéltame! Que es lo que quieres!

**Decia gritando Serena **

Que quiero? Que es lo que quiero? Venganza!

**Contesto Darien con aquella voz ácida y hueca, lo tomo del cuello tratando de asfixiarla **

¡Tierra tiembla!

**Se escuchaba desde lejos y sin que Darien tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Serena se había zafado de sus manos y una gran bola de energía amarilla lo golpeaba con fuerza**

Serena te encuentras bien?

**Preguntó Sailor Mercury una vez que estuvo con ella ayudándola a sostenerse**

Si estoy bien, gracias

**Contesto al recuperar el aliento **

Que fue lo que paso?

**Hablo Luna al estar a su lado**

Darien esta siendo controlado por alguien

**Contesto Serena poniéndose en posición para así transformarse**

Cuidado!

**Grito Lita al ver que Darien se levantaba y con su bastón mágico ( yo diría que es como su escoba si escoba jajaja) golpeando a Luna **

Viento mortal!

**Dijo Setsuna al crear un rayo sónico pero Darien lo esquiva rápidamente utilizando su bastón y elevarse por los aires **

Jajaja son algo torpes no les parece?

**Decia Darien al quedar parado sobre las ramas de un árbol dorado (recuerden que estan en otro planeta)**

Contéstame ahora mismo! Donde esta Seiya!

**Darien sonrio divertido**

Ya no deberías de preocuparte más por él, deberías preocuparte mas por tu vida

**Le contesto mientras extendía su manos hacia el suelo, grandes bloques del tierra se movían y eran lanzados contra ellos**

"Burbujas de Mercurio, Estallen!"

**Al decir esto Sailor Mercury formo una bola de energía que estalla en forma de burbujas para crear una neblina en el enemigo. Esto ciega la vista de Darien y los bloques de tierra cayeron al no poder localizar sus objetivos**

Luma, Luna despierta, Luna

**Suplicaba Artemis tratando de despertala**

**Yaten al ver que ella no despertaba decidio cargarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro**

Cuidala

**Le pidió al dejarla bajo la protección de un Arbol de color cobrizo, Artemiz asintió preocupado por luna, ya que ella aun se estaba adaptando a la forma humana y no estaba incondiciones de luchar**

Taiki, Yaten utilicen sus poderes!

**Dijo Kakyu al ponerse en posición de ataque con su bastón retorcido**

**Inesperadamente un cráter se creo haciendo que Yaten cayera adentro inmediatamente que este quedo adentro la tierra se cerro manteniéndolo atrapado **

**Mina trato de ayudarlo pero una rosa negra obstaculizó su paso**

Jajajaja! Si creen que con esos simples trucos me derrotaran están muy equivocadas

**Dijo Darien al deshacerse de aquella neblina creada por sailor Mercury girando rápidamente su bastón mágico **

**Haruka corrió hacia el desafiantemente, golpeándolo en la quijada, aquel color verdoso de los ojos de Darien se incremento devolviendo los golpes **

**Las sailor la ayudaban tratando de derrotar a Darien que entre mas golpes le daban sus el brillo verde invadía mas sus ojos**

**ººººº**

"_esto se esta haciendo una molestia! Son demasiadas, será mejor que comience a infectarlas, esto será interesante" _

**levanto su mano formando un circulo imaginario y después soplo sobre su mano y unos brillantes polvos volaban por el aire**

**ººººº**

**Darien estaba muy mal herido aun así mantean su sonrisa burlona pero inesperadamente empezó a toser con dificultar, le faltaba el aire **

Algo le sucede, se esta creando una gran energía a su alrededor, tengan cuidado!

**Advirtió Ami al ver por su computadora mientras los húmeros aumentaban mostrando como aumentaba la energía, Darien permaneció por unos momentos en silencio hasta que comenzó a reír, una risa fuerte y perversa**

**La tierra se comenzó a suavizar, como si comenzara a derretirse hundiendo los pies de las sailors, Ami, Kakyuu; Mina y Haruka quedaron atrapadas, inesperadamente corrió Darien hacia las sailor **

**Kakyuu al tratar de defenderse apunto su bastón retorcido haciendo que sientas de ramas espinadas salieran de el hacia Darien pero este las esquivaba **

**El abrió su boca haciendo que un gas verdoso cubriendo los rostros de estas sailor y ellas cayeron desmayadas**

Aléjate de ellas!

**Grito Taiki disparando una de sus flechas de plata, al lanzarla una gran luz dejaba al dirigirse a Darien como si se tratase de una estrella, este trato de esquivarlo pero la flecha le había atravesado el hombro izquierdo **

Aaaagg!

**Grito al sentir el impacto **

Serena pero que su sucede?...

**Pedía Darien con sus ojos y anormales, Serena al pensar que el hechizo sobre Darien a terminado se acerco a él, pero al ayudarlo a levantarse sintió como el bastón mágico de Darien le había atravesado la parte del estomago, la sonrisa de Barein aumentaba**

Sailor moon no!

**Gritaba Michiru al formar un fulgor masivo de agua ya que habia utilizado su ataque "Maremoto de Neptuno!"**

Pero Darien había tomado a Serena y había escapado del ataque 

Jajajaja son unas inútiles

**La tierra nuevamente se comenzó a abrir enterrando al resto de las sailors**

**La vestimenta de Serena comenzaba a mancharse de carmín**

Ahora podré vengarme, ya no hay nada que pueda detener mi liberación, y no habrá nadie quien pueda vencerme

**Darien tomo a serena con brusquedad y al levantar en alto su bastón mágico para acabar con ella, su arma fue cortado en dos por una poderosa espada**

No te atrevas a volverla a tocar!

**Se escuchaba una vos por detrás de Darien**

Tu? Tu que estas haciendo aquí! Se suponía que deberías estar ya muerto!

**Seiya mostraba una ligera sonrisa**

Ja! soy tal lindo como duro de matar

**La expresión de Seiya cambio al verlo directamente con seriedad manteniendo su espada en alto para cualquier ataque, habían lastimado a sus amigos y lo que era aun peor habían lastimado a su bombón! Eso jamás se lo perdonaría!**

No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, pagaras por el daño que has causado

ºººººººººººº

Bueno hasta aquí se acaba el capitulo! Muajajajja!

KE! NOOO! NOO! YO QUIERO SABER QUE PASA CON SEIYA!

Shhh! Silencio

No seas malita miga ándale escribe un poco mas en este capitulo, nada te cuesta ándale, si? Ándale, porfis, ándale siii? Porfis por favorcito

Basta ya dije que no

A si! Pues entonces ( saca un costal de la nada y le muestra el interior a la escritora)

Esta bien! esta bien! Escribiré un poco mas pero aleja eso de mi!

ººººººººººººººººººº

**Darien estaba muy mal aun así dejo a una inconsciente Serena en el suelo**

Por que la defiendes tanto, que no te das cuenta que ella nada mas te uso

Ahórrate tus palabras Chiba y pelea

**Dairen al ver que no iba a ganar nada hablándole negó con la cabeza**

No te parece algo injusto estoy muy mal herido, Yo no peleare con tigo, serán ellas

**Dijo al voltear a ver a dos de las sailors **

**Haruka y Kakyuu abrieron los ojos, se mostraban vacíos y fríos, se levantaron pesadamente, de un momento a otro Haruka había sacado su espada y corría a gran velocidad hacia Seiya**

**El trato de simplemente defenderse de los ataques, no quería hacerle daño pero unas ramas espinosas ataron sus pies, ya que kakyu también estaba bajo ese control**

**Haruka camino hacia él y estaba a punto de partirlo en dos con su espada pero alguien la había empujado por detrás haciendo que ambos cayeran**

Bombón!

**Se sorprendió Seiya al ver como Serena sujetaba a duras penas a Haruka**

**Pero Kakyuu seguía de pie y cubria el cuerpo de Seiya con espinazas ramas **

**Seiya trataba de deshacerse de ellas utilizando su espada, pensaba en alguna forma de hacerlas reaccionar, pero cuando volteo a ver a Darien este se encontraba en una forma de meditación. Seiya intentaba decirle a Serena lo que había descubierto pero las ramas cubrieron su boca y Serena estaba forcejeando contra Haruka **

**Cuando de pronto un gato blanco había quedado aferrado al rostro de Darien haciendo que este perdiera la concentración y las sailors salieran del hechizo quedando nuevamente inconciente**

Maldito gato entrometido!

**Grito Darien lanzándolo lejos de él haciendo que este se estrellara contra unas rocas y quedara inconsciente**

**Seiya al liberarse de las ataduras tomo con fuerza su espada para acabar de una buena vez por todas con Darien pero este había desaparecido**

Seiya...

**Escucho la dulce y suave voz de su bombón que tratabade caminar hacia él**

Bombón! Ten cuidado estas muy débil no te esfuerces

**Seiya corrió hacia ella y la cargo con sutileza**

Me tranquiliza saber que estas bien Seiya, me preocupe tanto por ti... por un momento creí haberte perdido

**Decía Serena casi en susurro estaba bastante débil **

Nunca me perderás bombón, siempre estaremos juntos

**Le respondía Seiya al sujetarla con fuerza pero sin las timarla, el cuerpo de Seiya tamben había sufrido daños pero no demasiados**

Lo prometes?

**Preguntaba serena con timidez**

Te lo prometo

Al dejarla recargada a lado de luna fue a ayudar a sus amigos y hermanos

" _ahora sé que mis hermanos tenían razón, el enemigo es demasiado fuerte, me di cuenta de que controlaban Chiba y aumentaron su poder, de eso me di cuenta, nadie puede resistir tantos ataques y salir vivo, no permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte bombón, eres muy importante para mi, incluso mas que mi propia vida, es por eso que debo romper mi promesa y hacer que regreses a casa a salvo"_

bueno ahora si hasta aquí termino el capitulo

eso quiere decir que si se van a separar?

Quien sabe amiguito quien sabe, tal vez si, tal vez no, a lo mejor...

Noo! que no se separen

Espero que les allá gustado y que dejen Revw nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización!

Espero que no tardes en actualizar

Tal vez si tal vez no

Hay ya no empieces otra ves!


	13. Sin titulo TT

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

**Reviews:**

**Pinkosita:**

graacciass! Que bueno que te gusta mi fic! Eso me da mas confianza jejeje espero que también te guste este capitulo

**Padfoot-kou:**

tal vez tengas razón creo que debería hacerlo mas malo verdad? Bueno los lectores lo que pidan!

**Sele-chan: **

hola! Ale! y sele! (por cierto Ale perdona si no te mencioné en la respuesta anterior jeje nnU y no me molesta que tomes "prestada la frase" Xd) pues el suceso que tengo pensado aun falta bastante.. casi al final creo... si no es que se me ocurra cambiar a la mera hora el final jajaja ññUU, pero bueno mientras tanto espero que les guste como va esta historia

**Shary: **

SII! SEIYA Y SERE FOR EVER! Que bueno que te guste la historia, eso me pone muy felizzz!

Fany:

Jeje si tratare de ya no maltratar mucho a nuestro lindo Seiya-chan! Ya que aun me sobran otros personajes para tortura jajaja y respecto a Haruka mmm no prometo nada xD

**Edith:**

Heee pues por el momento esa información es confidencial ññU y no te preocupes que no pienso matar a Seiya-chan (el menos no por ahora) yo también soy una fanática de esta linda pareja! Me dio mucho coraje el ultimo capitulo de la serie donde se va Seiya Wuaa! Me puse a llorar, pero del coraje! Ejm... espero que te guste este capi nn

**Ann Kou:**

Por que todos creen que quiero matar a Seiya? No lo quiero matar! (auque tal vez en la historia lo amerite) bueno eso solo se podrá saber con forme avance la historia

**Aisha-ladimoon:**

Sii! Y esos no serán los únicos golpes que habrá muajaja! Sii! La idea de que Seiya fuera el primero en comprometerse con Sere, se me ocurrió por que me acorde de que en la serie Serena pensaba que Seiya tenia muchas similitudes con Darien, así que en este caso lo puse al revez sobre tus preguntas... lo siento también esa información es clasificada y solo se sabrá con forme avance la historia

**Hechizera Leisa **

No, no soy tan malosa... bueno tal ves un poquito jeje pero es para que se ponga mas interesante todo jajaja si, Sere es la misma confianzuda de siempre, pero que le vamos a hacer? Esa es su naturaleza...

**Capitulo Anterior**

Bueno si ya llegaron hasta aquí, significa que ya leyeron el capitulo anterior, y el anterior del anterior, así que no creo que tenga caso que ponga el resumen, verdad?

Así que basta de tanto royo y vamos a lo que vamos! Que empiece el capitulo!

"_Aquí voy tras tu mirada_

_aquí voy ya no me detiene nada_

_es por tu amor que doy mi vida y alma"_

Capitulo:   
No tengo la más mínima idea de que ponerle de titulo T-T 

**Serena se encontraba en una de las recamaras de recuperación, había perdido bastante sangre por el ataque **

HHHAAAA!

**Grito ella al sentir como las flamas cubrían su cuerpo, poco a poco se cicatrizaba la herida, aun así el dolor era casi insoportable**

**Las chicas esperaban afuera, estaban aun sorprendidas por el ataque de Darien, todos guardaban silencio, pero fue Setsuna quien decidió romper con eso**

Princ... no perdón, Sailor Fleurs, Podría explicarnos por que sucedió esto?

**Kakyuu les miro con determinación a cada una, Haruka se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza baja, se veía tan triste, a su lado Michiru trataba de consolarla mientras la abrazaba, a unos metros de ellas estaba las demás chicas esperando su respuesta, Taiki y Yaten estaban más alejados de ellas y Seiya... **

**Seiya parecía que su mente estaba en otro sitio, su mirada estaba casi perdida, al parecer se estaba culpando por lo sucedido, Luna y Artemis aun estaban inconscientes, estaban en una de las cámaras de recuperación y Setsuna se encontraba frente a ella viéndola determinadamente, Kakyu suspiro**

El príncipe de la tierra al parecer al venir a este lugar se encontró con nuestro enemigo... y fue infectado

Pero como fue que ...

**Trato de formular una pregunta Hotaru pero Kakyuu la interrumpió al saber cual seria la pregunta**

El enemigo esta en cerrado en una cápsula, como pudieron ver hace poco les mostré el planeta original del fuego que había desaparecido poco tiempo antes de que explotara, esto fue por el arma que utilizo el príncipe en su vida pasada- en ese momento volteo a ver a Seiya - esta arma absorbe la energía del planeta creando una cápsula, ya que no pudieron derrotarla decidieron encerrarla, al tenerla una vez presa la cápsula vaga por el espacio sin rumbo fijo, pero para utilizar esto no debe haber ni un solo pensamiento, ni un solo recuerdo o sentimiento

Por que?

**Preguntó Mina**

Por que si lo hace así no se podrá romper el hechizo, será permanente

Que sucedería si no fuera así, si en ese momento pensó en algo al utilizar esa arma?

**Fue esta vez Seiya quien habló, preocupado**

**Kakyuu lo vio directamente a los ojos**

El hechizo es solo temporal, al menos hasta que encuentre ese "algo" o "alguien"

No comprendo, a que te refieres?

**Pregunto confuso Yaten**

Si tu piensas en algún sentimiento ya sea, odio o amor o incluso amistad, la criatura vagara por todo el universo hasta encontrar a alguien que siente ese sentimiento y así es liberado en poco tiempo, pero si piensas en alguna persona en especifico, la buscara y al ser liberada la matara

**Todos quedaron impactados por esa revelación**

Que.. que dices?

**Preguntó con dificultada Setsuna**

Si mata a esa persona, será imposible acabar con la criatura y no se podrá volver a encerrar

**El rostro de Kakyuu mostraba seriedad**

"_no había esperado de que Darien fuera un infectado, ahora no se que hacer, todo se ha ido abajo, ahora... ahora... lo siento chicos... lo siento tanto Seiya"_

**Kakyuu tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar, Taiki al verla con ese semblante supo en lo que ella estaba pensando y volteo a ver a su pequeño hermano Seiya**

"_no abandonaré a mi hermano en estos momentos, el vivirá!"_

En estos momentos, su princesa esta casi en recuperación será mejor que ustedes tamben descansen, ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy

**Dijo Kakyuu al salir del lugar, una a una se fueron dispersando**

ºººººº

**Llevaba las manos en los bolsillo, se mantiene inmóvil uno podría confundirlo con un juego de sombras, no da señales de vida, sin embargo observa**

**Hay algo maligno en la comisura de su boca, es esa curvatura de pliegues finos. **

**El aguarda, adolece, espera paciente el minuto preciso **

**Solo es por estos momento la sombra que transita por las penumbras, solo la ira contenida por el cinturón de la conciencia, puede que llegue un soplo de tristeza le libere de su quietud , en ese momento derramara la sangre de sus presas, mientras tanto aguarda el llamado para poder salir a cazar**

( ay nanita! Eso me dio miedito TT)

ºººººººº

**Serena despertó un poco mareada, la forma que tenia este planeta de curar las heridas, era muy dolorosa**, **al menos eso pensaba ella, sus heridas habían desaparecido y se sentía con muchas energías, se sentó a una orilla de lo que parecía una camilla pero esta levitaba, era un extraño colchoncito separado del suelo, no la sostenía nada, ella rió un momento**

"_seguramente si Ami viera esto diría que es un gran descubrimiento y que nuestro querido planeta Tierra esta atrasado con la tecnología jeje" _

**Pocos momentos después su expresión se veía triste pensando en Darien, en Seiya, en la batalla que tuvieron, esos pensamientos le daban vuelta en la cabeza, y la tenían muy confundida.**

Bombón, te encuentras bien?

**Preguntó Seiya al entrar y sentarse a su lado, Serena levanto lentamente la mirada**

Estas llorando...

**Dijo al quitar la ligera lagrima del rostro de Serena**

Seiya... es que... ahí son tantas cosas

**Serena ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Seiya mientras el la abrazaba con ternura**

Calma, calma, es Darien, verdad?

Si, no... es solo que...

Aun lo quieres?

**Preguntó nuevamente Seiya retirándola de sus brazos por unos momentos para así verla a los ojos**

"_que si aun lo quiero, acaso aun piensa que amo a Darien?"_

Seiya, ...Darien... no lo amo, fueron muchos años en que estuve con el, aunque en mi vida sentía un gran vació, no merece ser controlado por ese ser **_(como de que no! Se merece eso y más! Ejem.. continuemos)_**

**Seiya aun así se sentía algo triste y un extraño dolor sintió en su hombro**

Y también tengo miedo por... este nuevo enemigo... por ti

**Ella comenzó a sollozar **

Yo?... por que miedo de mi?

**Pregunto un poco confuso y preocupado**

No quiero perderte... no quiero pasar por lo mismo nuevamente, aquella soledad, tanta tristeza, no quiero que te alejes de mi... te necesito, te necesito tanto a mi lado, por que ... yo...

**Serena se acerco a su rostro y lo beso con ternura aun así la lagrimas corrían, ella presentía algo, su corazón lo sabia, algo grave sucedería**

Te amo Seiya... te amo

Bombón...

**El sonrió tiernamente y el dolor se apaciguó **

Yo también te amo

**ºººººººº**

QUE LINDOS SE VEN ABRAZADOS NO CREEN! QUE LINDOS!

OYE QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUÍ? NO ESTAMOS INTERRUMPIENDO LA HISTORIA?

HO SI! UPS LO SIENTO ESQUE ME EMOCIONE JOJOJOJO

HAY YA ESTAS RIENDOTE COMO TOMOYO, ESO TE PASA POR VER TANTO SCC

JOJOJOJO

MEJOR CONTINUAMOS

JOJOJOJOJO

CALLATE!

O-O!

ººººººººººº

Será mejor que se vallan, esto es asunto nuestro, no deberían de meterse donde no las llaman!

**Discutía Yaten ya cansado de escuchar a esa chiquilla molesta**

Podríamos ayudarles, como la ultima batalla, lograremos acabar con el enemigo nuevamente juntos

**Trataba de convencerlo Mina**

No las necesitamos, además no han sido más que un estorbo desde que llegaron! Hemos perdido mucho tiempo por ustedes

**Yaten le daba la espalda, con su ya tan conocido tono **

Por que no confías en nosotras? Ya no somos unas niñas, hemos mejorado

Ja! si claro, y una buena demostración fue la batalla que tuvimos hace poco, no?

**Mina se estaba cansando de esa actitud**

Mientras más rápido se vallan, mejor!

**Yaten estaba saliendo de uno de las extensas habitaciones que había en el palacio**

Se que no es verdad, se que lo que dices no es en verdad, no es lo que en verdad piensas de nosotras

**Trataba Mina de seguirlo y convencerlo y será acaso que trataba de convencerse a si misma?**

Tu no sabes nada, eres una tonta, nunca sabes lo que en realidad pasa a tu alrededor

**Contesto Yaten al cerrar la puerta dejando a una deprimente Mina**

Mentira! se que algo te preocupa mucho, quiero ayudarte!

**Yaten caminaba con pasos rápidos, alejándose de ese lugar**

"_es lo mejor"_

estas seguro de lo que hace joven Yaten?

**Se escucho una voz femenina detrás de él**

Como dice?

**Preguntó al voltear y ver a Luna**

Luna... me da gusto ver que ya se sienta mejor

**Dijo amablemente mientras se acercaba a ella... muy cerca, lo que Luna sonrió nerviosamente**

Le agradezco por ayudarme... no se como agradecérselo

No te preocupes con saber que estas bien, es suficiente

**Luna nuevamente se sonrojo al ver como Yaten le besaba una mano**

Es muy amable con migo, pero no creo que esa sea la forma correcta de tratar de evitarla u olvidarla

**Yaten se sorprendió a lo dicho**

A que se refiere Luna?

**Ella sonrío **

"_será que aun no lo sabe o se hace el desentendido?"_

Joven Yaten, esa mirada lo delata, esto de engañar tiene su ciencia, lo sabe?

**Yaten estaba aun mas confundido o al menos eso trataba de aparentar**

Creo que esta equivocada o confundida Luna, no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, si me permites tengo que ir a hablar con mis hermanos, con permiso

**Hizo una leve reverencia y partió del lugar rápidamente**

"_sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Yaten, solo espero que te des cuenta de tu error antes de que te arrepientes"_

**Ella volteo al sentir una fuerte mirada**

Artemis!

**El gato simplemente estaba sentado viéndola fijamente y moviendo su cola de un lado al otro **

Luna, responde, cual fue ese deseo que habías pedido, por lo que me habías dicho, no era ser una humana, pero nuestra princesa Serena a dicho lo contrario y que era algo más... que es?

**Decía con un tono serio y un tanto amargado**

Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe gato tonto y se puede saber el por que me hablas de esa manera!

**Artemis gruño por lo bajo**

Mm por lo que veo, siempre quisiste ser un ser humano y siempre te has llevado muy bien con el joven Yaten, no vallas a cometer alguna tontería Luna

**Luna estaba comenzando a enojarse**

Que clase de comentario es eso, a que quieres llegar!

**El gato siguió viéndola y se marcho de ahí sin darle respuesta alguna**

ººººº00000ºººººº

**Mina estaba muy triste, no solamente por haber discutido con Yaten si no que también por tratar de seguirlo vio como el comportamiento de este cambiaba drásticamente cada vez que estaba con Luna ya que le hablaba con dulzura y le había besado la mano**

**Una extraña sensación comenzó a surgir desde el fondo de su corazón, no le agradaba nada y tuve que detener su caminata por una de los largos pasillos del lugar, le costaba trabajo respirar**

"_por que?.. por que me siento de esta manera? Me duele tanto..."_

ºººº0000ºººººº

**Serena y Seiya había salido de la recamara de recuperación encontrando a una Haruka hincada frente a ellos o para ser mas precisa frente a Serena**

Pero que sucede, Haruka?

**Preguntó Serena al verla en esa pose**

Perdóneme princesa, por favor perdóneme

**Pedía Haruka aun con la cabeza baja**

Perdonarte, pero de que?

**Volvió a preguntar Serena**

Mi deber es protegerla y por descuidarme deje que me controlaran y la atacara y es por mi culpa que estuvo en ese estado, estoy preparada por cualquier castigo que imponga por mi irresponsabilidad

**Serena sonrió débilmente y se arrodillo a un lado de ella**

No Haruka, no debes pedir perdón, tu no tuviste culpa de nada

Pero yo...

**Trato de decir Haruka**

Pero nada, vamos Haruka levántate, estoy en verdad muy orgullosa de ti y de tu esfuerzo, eres una gran guerrera Haruka, además tu no me atacaste en ningún momento

**Haruka se le quedo viendo no muy convencida**

Al que atacaste fue a Seiya

Que alivio

**Respondió Haruka un poco mas calmada**

Oye!

**Protesto Seiya **

**Ambas se levantaron y Haruka vio a Seiya**

Prefiero destrozarte a ti y quedar sin remordimiento alguno que hacerle algún daño a mi princesa

**Contesto ella sonriendo mientras Serena le caía una ligera gotita**

"_espero que este bromeado_"

**pensó Seiya y Sere con risa nerviosa**

**ººººººººººººººººººººº**

**En el espacio...**

**Crack..crack...**

**Se escuchaba como comenzaba a quebrarse una extraña estructuro**

"_falta muy poco... verán de lo que soy capaz..."_

ººººººººººººººººººº

**Lita se encontraba en la entrada de aquel gran castillo, aparentemente vigilando, ya que en realidad su mente comenzaba a darle vueltas **

" todo esto paso muy rápido, como fue posible que Darien hiciera tal cosa! La próxima vez que lo vea lo ahorcare!"

**Ella suspira y mira al cielo cuando su mente mostraba a un joven príncipe**

"_Taiki estaba comprometido con la guardiana de Júpiter..pero" _Andreú...

Lita?

**Se escucho la voz de Taiki detrás de ella**

"_Pero yo, es acaso que mi destino es estar a lado de Taiki?" _

**ººººº0000**

**si ya se ya se .. es muy poco pero tengo bunas excusas por esto**

**1: tuve mis exámenes finales ... y pase! huju!**

**2: estoy enferma de gripe**

**3: sufro de un bloqueo mental desde que hice el capitulo anterior ya que la inspiración me abandono, se fue de vacaciones U solo espero que esas vacaciones no sean muy largas **

**pero bueno**

**tratare de hacer el próximo capitulo más rápido por lo pronto dejen Revw. Ya que me motivan mucho y me ayudan a pasar esta etapa de bloqueo de imaginación uu**

**los quiere **

**Kitsunesaki **

P,D: antes de irme me gustaría invitarlos a que leyeran el fic de **"El Destino No esta Escrito**" de mi amiga y lectora **Hechizera Leisa**, que cuando me contó sobre que tratara este gran fic me quede con el ojo cuadrado!


	14. No C puede vivir con tanto veneno

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

**Lamentablemente no podré responder a sus rr ya que me entere de que pusieron una nueva regla de NO contestarlos o me multaran Y.Y no! Que no hagan eso!**

**Bueno no se si esto sea cierto pero aun asi...**

**Eso no es justo ya que con eso nos podemos comunicar con los lectores y hacer nuevos amigos... espero que recapaciten sobre esto y quiten esta regla tan absurda uú**

_Ven acércate,_

_ven y abrázame, vuelve a sonreír,_

_dime donde has ido, donde esperas en silencio_

quiero estar con tigo, regalarte mi cariño

**Capitulo: No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**

Lita?

**Se escucho la voz de Taiki detrás de ella**

"_Pero yo, es acaso que mi destino es estar a lado de Taiki?" _

**ºººººººººººººººº**

Kakyu se encontraba en la gran sala de la biblioteca buscando una nueva solución ya que sus planes habían cambiado drásticamente

Quisiera hablar con tigo un momento 

**Kakyu dio un brinco al escucharla, ya que no la había sentido venir pero volteo a verla con una leve sonrisa**

Dime Setsuna

Tu habías mencionado que esa criatura controla a las personas utilizando los sentimientos como los de la envidia, desconfianza y otros similares no es así?

Así es, todos aquellos sentimiento negativos   
Kakyuu asintió levemente con la cabeza 

Pero que pasaría si la persona que intenta afectar no siente estos sentimientos?

No pasara nada, no podrá ser controlado

Respondió aparentemente tranquila, Setsuna se le quedo viendo 

Haruka ataco al joven Seiya, ya que ella siempre a sido una persona desconfiada mas cuando se trata de chicos que se quieren acercar a nuestra princesa, pero...

Kakyu en ese momento no le agradaba mucho el rumbo de la conversación 

La pregunta es... por que tu atacaste al Joven Kou?

Preguntó Hotaru que había aparecido detrás, ella no sabia que decir, era verdad, ella lo había atacado... 

Que fue lo que hizo que te controlaran, Fluers?

**_(a que ustedes no habían tomado en cuenta eso verdad?xD)_**

Preguntó Setsuna acercándose a ella con cuidado 

Yo... yo no ... no...

**Tartamudeo un poco Kakyu, no sabia que decir**

**ºººººº**

Bombón, tengo que decirte algo importante

**Dijo Seiya jalando un poco a Serena para así alejarse de Haruka que al ver esta acción lo veía con desconfianza y una mirada fría**

Que sucede Seiya?

Es que yo...

**Comenzó a decir Seiya**

" _como voy a pedirle que regrese a la tierra? Me es difícil pedirle que se valla de mi lado... hay no, que no me vea así por que me cuesta mas trabajo, sus ojos, tan grandes y brillantes, tan lindos, tan llenos de vida, tan, tan, tan es como si una campana retumbara en mi cabeza"_

**Serena al ver su rostro preocupado le regalo una ligera sonrisa**

No te preocupes Seiya, todo saldrán bien, si nos mantenemos juntos

**Le acarició con gran ternura la mejilla, por lo que hizo que Seiya se sonrojara y suspiro**

"_no puedo hacerlo ú-ù" _

**en ese momento se escucho un horrendo grito**

_Hotaru!_

**Pensó Haruka que corría seguida por la parejita**

_ººººººººººººººº_

**Yaten buscaba a sus hermanos pero se había topado con Rei **

Ahora a ti que te pasa?

Pregunto Yaten con desgane Rei al escucharlo se limpió unas lagrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas 

A ti que te importa!

Yaten frunció el seño 

Perdona Yaten, no fue mi intención hablarte así...

En ese momento unos gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos 

Hotaru!

Rei se alarmo y junto con Yaten corrieron al lugar 

ºººººººººººººº

No habían podido reaccionar a tiempo, Kakyu se había movido muy rápido y con su gran báculo retorcido había hecho volar a Hotaru, mientras que sus facciones faciales se habían distorsionado, lo que era un delicado y angelical rostro se habían convertido en una perversa sonrisa, con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos estaban completamente cubiertos por un verde brillante y tenia tres estrellas rojas grabadas en la frente

**ººººººººººº**

Fulgor de agua de Mercurio

**Lita a duras penas había logrado escapar de ese ataque**

Basta Ami, por favor!

Suplicaba ella tratando de que su amiga Ami reaccionara, pero ella hacia caso omiso

Ami no!

**Grito Taiki lanzándose hacia ella ya que Ami estaba apunto de hacer su ataque especial de Rapsodia Acuática**

**ººººººººººº**

**Las demás chicas habían llegado al lugar de donde se escuchaban los gritos de Hotaru**

Setsuna se encontraba tirada sobre unos libros mientras que Kakyu comenzaba a cubrir con sus ramas anchas y espinadas el joven cuerpo de Hotaru

**Sailor Uranus utilizo su espada (mm no me acuerdo si su espada tiene algún nombre en especial :S) para liberar a Hotaru de sus ataduras**

Kakyu! Pero que haces!

**Seiya trataba de acercase a ella pero esta hizo que gruesas raíces salieran del suelo atrapando a Setsuna y a Rei **

Maremoto de Neptuno!

**Sailor Neptuno uso este ataque para liberarlas, Sailor Uranos se lanzo al ataque pero fue detenida por Yaten**

No lo hagas, no lastimes a Kakyu! Ella esta siendo controlada

Dijo al detener la muñeca de Uaranus con la que sostenía la espada 

El tiene razón Uranus, por favor no le hagas daño

**Pidió Sailor Moon**

Como lograremos hacerla reaccionar?

**Preguntó Rei **

Debe haber alguna manera!

Seiya trataba de pensar en algo rápido ya que solo se defendía de los ataques   
Gaestrum Triplex! (1) Dijo la sailor Fluer al aparecer de sus manos unas bolitas de hongos lanzando explosivamente una nube de veneno, todos se alejaron de ella tosiendo, ya que el poco veneno que habían respirado les quemara la garganta, pero kakyu no dejaba de atacarlas Flore monstruo Raflesia, Dionea! (2) 

**Dijo aventando lo que parecía ser unas pequeñas semillitas convirtiéndose rápidamente en unas gigantescas flores rojas con manchas blancas que cubrían el suelo inundando también así el ambiente de un peste de carne putrefacta**

Pared del Silencio

Dijo Hotaru creando su poder defensivo tratando de mantener aquellas cosas alejadas

**Sin embargo una de estas plantas atrapo a Sailor Neptuno parecía que estaba apunto de tragarla**

No, maldita!

Dijo Uranos al ataque pero al ver que Kakyuu levantaba su mano al dirección de Ríe decidió ayudarla ya que unas ramas salían de aquellas manos rápidamente con la intención de atravesarlas

**ººººººº**

Basta, basta! Detente!

**Gritaba Kakyu mientras veía como su propio cuerpo golpeaba a las nuevas rivales**

Por que? Acaso eso no es lo que querías?

**Se escucho una voz**

Por supuesto que no! Yo no quiero lastimarlas

Pero si querías vengarte!

Vengarme pero de que? Quien eres? Por que haces esto?

**Preguntaba Kakyu tratando de ver a la dueña de esa voz, era como si se hubiese transportado a otra dimensión, se encontraba en una nada y a sus pies observaba como su cuerpo golpeaba con fuerza a Uranus y una de sus manos Salian ramas golpeando a Yaten**

De que hablas? AAA!

**Grito Kakyu al sentir como una ráfaga fría entraba en su cuerpo, algo indagaba en su corazón**

Venganza por tu dolor por la opresión, fue la reina quien te obligo a estar en sombras, vivir sin vida, en anonimato absoluto, en la oscuridad, gracias a la reina y a su tonta hija la princesa Serenity, fue que viviste en soledad

ººººººººººººººº

El rostro de Kakyu se deformaba aun mas sus ataques eran mas rápidos y peligrosos, veía con gran furia a Serena y Seiya así que se lanzo hacia ellos con su báculo en alto

Helianthus (3)

Grito ella al crear una gran bola de energía amarilla y lanzándola contra ellos 

No! Bombón!

Seiya corrió rápido hacia Serena protegiéndola contra el ataque 

Símbolo Anti-Maligno!

Se escuchó la voz de Sailor Mars al sacar un papiro pequeño y lanzarlo a Kakyu paralizándola, haciendo que el ataque de Kakyu no llegara a su destino

No bajen la guardia el efecto no durara mucho

Alerto Hotaru

"_debemos ayudarla pero sin lastimarla, Que podemos hacer?"_

creo que a llegado la hora de ver si esto en verdad funciona

Dijo Yaten al ver su esfera celeste (4)

Que tienes pensado hacer?

Pregunto Seiya, sin embargo Yaten no contesto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ella lloraba, aquel dolor y frió la inundaban, su cuerpo callo sin dejar de derramar lagrimas esos tristes recuerdos seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza

Chibi, chibi

Se escucho la dulce voz

Chibi, por favor ya no llores, chi

Kakyu levanto levemente su rostro, el lugar estaba muy obscuro pero aun asi pudo ver que se trataba de un niñita de 5 años con grandes ojos y sonriéndole

Chibi, No llores

Volvió a decir la pequeña retirándole una lagrima

Chibi chibi, todo saldrá bien

La niña apunto con su manita detrás de ella, kakyu al voltear vio que la habían paralizado y Yaten se acercaba al cuerpo de ella

No te sientas mal, chibi, no te pongas triste, chi, eso no es verdad, chibi

Que... que dices?

La pequeña abrazo con gran ternura a Kakyu y esta le correspondió, aquel frió que inundaba su cuerpo fue remplazado por una cálida sensación y así un nuevos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza

_Princesa! Princesa!_

_Se escucho la voz de una sailor de 10 años_

_Que sucede Maker?_

_Fighter y Healer estan peleando nuevamente, no me gusta que estén discutiendo por todo, no me gusta que se griten _

_Dijo Maker con mirada triste _

_Tranquila Maker, ellas dos deben arreglar sus diferencias, ten por seguro que ellas dos en verdad se quieren _

_Maker sonrió pero bajo levemente la cara_

_Princesa..._

_Si?_

_Esto es para usted..._

_Maker le tendió una cajita con un gran moño rojo, La princesa lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió cuidadosamente, al ver el contenido sus ojos brillaron_

_Es uno de mis libros favoritos! Muchas Gracias Maker_

_Kakyu abrazo a la sailor con gran cariño_

_Kuy-chan! Yo te defenderé!_

_Dijo con gran entusiasmo Sailor Fighter con una espada de madera en las manos y destruyendo a los enemigos imaginarios, mientras que Kakyu fingia ser la dama en peligro _

_Heler? Donde estas Heler? Que raro me dijo que tenia algo que mostrarme _

_Kakyu estaba en el jardín buscando a la sailor cuando de pronto_

_SORPRESA!_

_Gritaron las tres sailors saliendo de unos arbustos cargando un gran letrero _

_Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa Kakyu! Siempre Estaremos Con Tigo!_

_Sailors, mis queridas Sailor, muchas gracias_

_Dijo ella con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, se sentía tan feliz_

Chibi, chibi, esos sentimientos son no mentiras, chibi, son verdaderos, chibi, chibi

"_las Sailor Star siempre expresaron todo su cariño hacia a mi, eso no eran actuaciones, yo las quería de verdad yo he sido muy feliz gracias a ellas, incluso ahora no me han abandonado, intentan ayudarme sin tener que lastimarme, yo no quiero lastimarlos"_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yaten camino en dirección a una paralizada Kakyu, esta aun tenia una monstruosa apariencia pero Yaten tomo entre sus manos la esfera, cerro sus ojos, la esfera tomo la apariencia de mercurio liquido y con un hermoso resplandor azul

_**Flash back:**_

_Yaten, tu arma es una de las mas importantes _

**Dijo Kakyu entregándola la esfera **

_Una pelota? Mi arma es una pelota?_

Pregunto un poco molesto, a lo que Kakyu rió divertida al ver su rostro 

_Esta "pelota" tiene varias funciones Yaten_

_Como cuales?_

Volvió a preguntar inspeccionando la esfera 

_Tiene dos funciones en el campo de batalla, una es de defensa, ya que crea un campo de energía, solo que para esta necesitas mucha preparación ya que no es nada fácil, la otra es para atacar, es la bomba mucílago , la siguiente es muy importante ya que por esta es la causa principal por la que fue creada, es... _

Fin de flash back 

Solivión (4)

Murmuro un poco Yaten concentrándose completamente en Kakyu ya que comenzó a introducir la esfera en el cuerpo de ella

ºººººººººººººººº

chibi chibi, todo esta bien, chibi chibi

Repentinamente toda aquella oscuridad que la había rodeado se deshacía por un gran resplandor

Que... pasa?

Dijo Kakyu cerrando sus ojos ya que la luz era muy intensa intento ver a la pequeña pero esta había desaparecido

Kakyu!

Yaten?

Kakyu ven! Toma mi mano

Yaten, donde estas?

Con una mano cubrió sus ojos y con la otra intentaba encontrar la mano de Yaten, sintio cono una gran fuerza la jalaba, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Yaten

Que paso? _"y la niña?"_

Eso fue increíble!

Dijo Seiya ayudando a Kakyu a levantarse 

Ha! Mi cabeza!

Exclamo Yaten reaccionando y sosteniendo su cabeza 

Se encuentran bien?

Preguntó Sailor Moon 

Heee si, eso creo

Respondió Kakyu, Todas las ramas raíces y flores monstruos desaparecieron dejando una recamara completamente destrozada pero sin nada verde xD y liberando a Michiru (recuerden que había sido casi tragada por una flor ññU)   
Te encuentras bien Michiru? 

Preguntó Haruka ayudándole a levantarse y con ojos preocupados cual borrego a medio morir xD

Si Ruka es solo que estoy algo mareada y con nauseas :S ese hedor era insoportable

Que bueno que esto acabo y todos estemos bien

Hablo Hotaru aliviada de que nadie allá salido gravemente herido 

Un momento... donde esta Mina, Ami y Lita?

Preguntó Serena 

También falta joven Taiki

Dijo esta vez Setsuna 

Y los gatos?

Seiya veía por todos lados 

"_Mina puede estar en peligro!"_

Pensó Yaten al ver que efectivamente la Sailor Venus no se encontraba en el lugar

ºººººººººººººººººº

**Bueno ya hasta aquí quedo el capitulo! Espero que les halla gustado mucho, la musa de la imaginación escucho sus peticiones y me vino a visitar huju! **

**Y pues ahorita vamos a ir a tomarnos una tacita de café verdad imaginación?... imaginación, DONDE ESTAS?... HO NO! Nuevamente me a dejado! Nooo! T-T**

**Les agradezco mucho también por su buenos deseos para mi salud, Ya estoy bien! Gracias nn**

**Y bueno seguramente dirán "de donde saco esos nombre tan raros para los ataques y que significan?"**

**A pues aquí tienen de donde saque los nombre y que es, para que vean que me puse a investigar! **

**Gaestrum Triplex! (1)** :

Cuando una simple gota cae encima de una "estrella de tierra" (Geastrum triplex es su nombre científico) el hongo lanza explosivamente una nube compuesta por muchos miles de esporas que el viento dispersa (creando como una nubecita) y cuya germinación dará lugar a nuevas plantas

Flores Monstruo (2):

no todas las flores son lindas una de ellas son las siguientes

**Dionea :**

En realidad es una planta carnívora (Dionaea muscipula) parece que tiene dientitos y atrae a los insectos con un extraño aroma

Raflesia:

Esta mm flor si se le puede llamar así... es una de las mas raras, florecen en el suelo de la jungla es una parasitaria que vive dentro de los tallos y raíces de las trepadoras, esta flor es una de las mas grandes mide hasta 90 cm de diámetro y pesa 11 kilos! Hule a carne en putrefacción, para que se den una idea de cómo es, imagínense un pequeño volcán que dentro esta rojo con manchas blancas y alrededor los pétalos que para mi me parecen brazos de pulpo, jamás pensé que esas plantas existieran :S

**Helianthus (3):**

Es el nombre científico del girasol ññU

**Solivión (4):**

esfuerzo de atracción para sacar una cosa oprimida por otra que tiene encima

TODOS LOS DIAS SE APRENDE ALGO NUEVO! XD

Hasta la próxima!

Kitsune Saki


	15. Transformación

**A Través De Las Estrellas**

Agradecimientos:

Bueno como no se puede contestar rr T.T les diré que les agradezco mucho, mucho a las personas que me dejaron uno que son :

Neogabi

Shary 

Sele-chan también a Ale

Fany

Vinisa

Y a todas las personas que leyeron esto y no dejaron un rr por diferentes razones, como por ejemplo no les dio tiempo, se les olvido o pensaron " pa la otra le dejo un rr por ahora voy a comer" jajaja

Espero que les guste este capitulo y perdónenme por haberme tardado tanto, u.ù, pero para recompensarlos are este capitulo lo mas largo que pueda! Así que, aquí vamos!

"**si el humano es formado por las circunstancias, entonces es necesario formar las circunstancias humanamente"**

**Capitulo numero... hee... en cual iba?**

Los chicos rápidamente fueron en busca de sus amigos pero...

Artemis, eres un gato tonto, como se te ocurre hacer esa clase de barbaridad!

Reprochaba Luna a lo lejos, Los chicos al escucharla fueron hacia ella

Luna! Que sucedió?

Preguntó Rei 

Ho por dios!

Exclamo Serena al ver a su amiga, Luna estaba en llanto, mientras que sus manos y sus vestimentas estaban manchadas de sangre

Pero que fue lo que sucedió! Flash back 

Que clase de comentario es ese, a que quieres llegar!

El gato siguió viéndola y se marcho de ahí sin darle respuesta alguna

"_haaa! Esto no se queda así, ya vera ese gato!"_

Pensó Luna mientras lo seguía

Artemio! No tienes por que hablarme de ese manera! 

Luna se detuvo al ver a Mina en el suelo junto con Artemis

Mina? Que te sucede? Te encuentras bien? 

Preguntó Artemis tratando de ayudarla

Artemis... me.. me duela tanto... no creo poder aguantar por mucho... tiempo... haa!

Luna se acercó a Mina para ayudarla en levantarse

GGGGggggg! 

Mina hizo un extraño ruido e intento golpear a Luna, pero ella y Artemis se alejaron a tiempo

Cadena de amor negro de Venus! 

El ataque estaba dirigido hacia luna pero Artemis con su agilidad gatuna (obvio es un gato ¬¬) salto para protegerla

Venus en un pequeño rallo de lucidez, al ver lo que estaba por hacer intento deshacer el ataque pero aun así había herido a Artemis

No... yo no quise... perdóname por favor... yo...

Mina salió corriendo del lugar, aun tenia ese dolor, si no se iba rápido de hay terminaría hiriendo a alguien más

Fin de flash back 

Mina también fue infectada, seguramente Ami también esta pasando por lo mismo!

Dijo Haruka, mientras Hotaru se acercaba al pequeño gatito

Puedo.. cuadrarlo... la herida no es muy profunda, aun así deberá tener cuidado

Hotaru puso sus manos sobre la herida que seguía sangrando resplandeciendo una luz entre sus manos

Haaa!

Se escucho un leve quejido de Artemis, Luna lo tomo con cuidado acurrucándolo entre sus brazos

Hotaru y Kakyu quédense aquí cuiden a artemis y a luna, Setsuna y Rei busquen a Mina no a de estar lejos, mientras tanto nosotros buscaremos a Lita Ami y Taiki

"_y a este quien lo puso al mando?"_

pensó Haruka al ver a Seiya no muy contenta

Bombón, por favor que date con ellas, puede ser peligroso

Para nada! Yo voy con ustedes! ¬¬

Pero bombon...

En ese momento una gran explosión se escucho a las afueras del palacio

Vamos!

Dijo Yaten corriendo hacia el lugar seguido por los demás, mientras que Setsuna y Rei tomaban caminos diferentes

**ºººººººººº**

Setsuna y Rei no consiguieron encontrar a Mina, y los chicos al llegar al sitio de pelea para ayudar a Taiki y Lita, Salir Mercury ya se había marchado, ellos dos no quisieron habar de lo sucedido, pronto la noche callo nuevamente, las sailor se encontraban cansadas por las continuas peleas, así que Luna propuso que se harían guardias por turnos, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, los primeros serian Taiki y Serena, a disgusto de Seiya y alivio para Haruka, le seguirían Yaten y Kakyu, después de ellos lita Setsuna y hotaru, los penúltimos Seiya y Rei para así terminar con Haruka y Michiru

Vamos artemis deja de portarte como un niño!

Reprochaba luna

Déjame, yo también debería estar de guardia! Y no aquí encerrado con tigo ¬ ¬

Artemis estaba vendado y con cuidado daba de vueltas por a habitación

Pues yo también preferiría estar ayudando a las chicas que estar cuidando de un gato tonto!

Si seguramente hubieras preferido estar de guardia junto con Yaten, bien sabes cuales son los sentimientos de Mina debería darte vergüenza!

Que dices?

Ok, ahora luna si se estaba molestando

Mientras afuera de las habitaciones, caminando por los pasillos, Se encontraban Taiki y Serena recorriendo el lugar, ambos estaban muy callados en especial Taiki

Flash back 

Lita y Taiki se habían quedado en silencio, sus rostros casi se rozaban

Burbujas congelantes exploten!

Los dos saltaron esquivando el ataque, muy sorprendidos al ver a sailor mercury

Como pudiste! Como pudiste hacerle esto a Andréu y a mi, me las pagaras

Su apariencia había cambiado, su pelo estaba completamente blanco, su falda era mas larga y obscura, tenia tres estrellitas negras en la frente

Mueran!

Al verla en ese estado sintió una punzada en el corazón

Fin de flash back 

Taiki

Rompió el silencio Serena mientas caminaban

Se que estas preocupado, pero ya veras que la recuperaremos

El solamente asintió con la cabeza

Dime, en verdad sabes lo que sietes por lita?

Esa pregunta le incomoda a Taiki

Que si en verdad sabia lo que sentía? Claro que lo sabia... o no?

Por que me preguntas algo así?

Bueno es fácil confundir los sentimientos, en especial cuando se trata de la amistad y amor

Taiki detuvo sus pasos

Tu estas segura de lo que sientes por mi hermano?

Serena volteo a verlo, tranquila y mostró una gran sonrisa

Grr...No alcanzó a escuchar lo que dicen!

Seiya no deberíamos estar aquí, Que no confías en tu propio hermano ¬ ¬

Dijo Rei cruzada de brazos y negando con la cabeza

No es eso, es solo que no me parece justo, yo quería estar con mi bombón T.T

Flash back 

Bien entonces serán por parejas

Dijo Haruka tomando la palabra

Yo tomare el primer turno con bombón

Dijo un sonriente seiya

Para nada! Será lo que la suerte diga

Dijo Haruka ya preparada para algo así

En estos papeles están nuestros nombres, tomen uno y el que le toque será su pareja

Hablo esta vez Michiru con tranquilidad

Fin de flash back 

Además que tal si algo sucede, tengo que estar al pendiente para cuidarla!

Rei le cae una gotita en la cabeza, mientras sonríe débilmente

ºººººººººº

ayudarla? Que clase de ayuda es esa?

Decía casi a gritos Artemis

Basta yo no tengo que darte explicaciones, ya me canse de discutir contigo, desde que llegamos no has hecho otra cosa mas que gritarme

Admítelo luna! Nunca estuviste feliz de ser un gato guardián, siempre quiste ser humana y mas fue tu deseo al conocer al joven yaten

Eso es mentira

Ahora ella fue quien grito y se sentó sobre la cama

Eso es mentira... yo.. no lo hice por el... es verdad que había deseado ser humana pero no por el

Dijo esta vez en susurro y bajando la cabeza

Entonces por que?

ººººººººººº

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba Kakyu recostada sobre la cama aparentemente dormida, Yaten no podía conseguir el sueño así que decidió salir por unos momentos hacia la ventana

- -

_noo!_

_Grito con gran desesperación intentando llegar a ella, su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo, sus cabellos revueltos, su rostro manchado, su respiración muy pausada, sus ojos comenzaban a serrarse _

_Esquivando a sus enemigos consiguió estar a su lado_

_Aquellos ojos a los que tanto amaba, a los que estaba prisionero estaban cerrados, pero veía como sus pálidos labios conseguían moverse débilmente _

_El se acerco mas para así escucharla, pero no conseguía hacerlo, el ruido de la batalla debilitaba aun mas aquella voz, solo podía apreciarla, hasta que aquellos labios se detuvieron en una tenue sonrisa, aun mas pálida, mas fría... sin vida_

--

Cuando se dio cuenta sus verdes ojos se habían empapado en lagrimas, recorriendo sus tibias mejillas

"_no.. no permitiré que eso suceda, ella o morirá"_

Pensó decidido secando sus lagrimas

Yaten?

Se escucho la voz kakyuu

Has despegado ya?

Así es, creo que será mejor que vallamos a tomar nuestro turno, Taiki y Serena ya han de estar cansados

ººººººººººº

Por que deseabas con tanto fervor ser un humano?

Pregunto mas tranquilo Atemis una vez que estuvo a su lado

No solamente quería ser humano... sino que ... Yo quería .. vivir como un humano, pero con tigo

Artemis se sorprendió al escucharla y no podía hacer mas que mirarla

ººººººººº

Taiki, tu crees en el destino?

Pregunto Serena mientras seguían nuevamente caminando por los alrededores

No creo en el, no me agrada la idea de que todos estamos obligados a algo

Contesto cruzado de brazos

Entonces no deberías dejar que te influencie la idea de ello, no por que en una vida pasada te ibas a casar con Sailor Júpiter significa que en esta vida también lo hagas, Taiki, no cometas el error que cometí yo, al pensar que estaba destinada en un futuro de crear un reino que no quería, en una vida que no deseaba, junto con una persona que no amaba

Taiki cerro los ojos meditando la situación, tal ves si se había dejado influenciar por esa idea... en un destino ... en ese momento nuevamente se siento mareado

--

_corria lo mas rápido que podía esquivando aquellas horrendas criaturas, sosteniendo la mano de una persona, tratando de protegerla pero no lograba descifrar quien era esa persona, una gran sensación de peligro recorría su cuerpo, corría por un terreno maltrecho, y unos grandes bloques de tierra trataban de aplastarlos_

_Una lanza se dirigía a él pero fue interceptado el golpe por una sombra, la sangre estaba brotando de aquel cuerpo y caía a los brazos de Taiki, lo único que pudo ver con claridad fueron los hermosos ojos cristalinos de una mujer_

_El intento quitarle aquella lanza mientras que sus manos se llenaban de sangre y su alma era invadida por la desesperación , pero ella negó con la cabeza, tranquila acercó su mano al rostro de Taiki y dijo unas palabras que fueron opacadas por el ruido de la batalla _

_--_

Taiki! Taiki!

el frunció el seño y entreabrió los ojos, dejando ver a una preocupada Serena, a Seiya a su lado quien era el que lo estaba llamando y Rei del otro lado de Serena

te encuentras bien?

Pregunto Rei

Si.. que sucedió?

Dijo ya bien consienten e intentaba centreas en el suelo

Me preocupe mucho repentinamente te desmayaste y no sabia bien que hacer, pero cuando vi Seiya y Rei ya estaban aquí

Los susodichos rieron nerviosamente

ººººººº

Luna se había quedado en silencio mirando a Artemis, no sabia ahora que hacer... se sentía muy avergonzada al confesar aquello

Luna... yo...

Calla no digas nada... no.. debí decirte eso

Nuevamente aquel silencio incomodo hacia su aparición

Artemis se acerco mas a ella y también con la cabeza baja dijo también avergonzado

Yo te amo

Luna lo volteo a ver y sonrió un poco

Lo se...lo se

Ella se acercó un poco a Artemis y con los ojos cerrados le dio un suave beso en la frente del gato blanco

Al abrirlos nuevamente vio como Artemis comenzó a brillar, su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño y cambiaba su forma felina

Aquélla luz que había rodeado a Artemis se fue disipando, dejando ver a un ser humano, de cabello castaño muy claro casi blanco y corto un poco alborotado, sus ojos grandes y azul cielo, de tez pálida, su pecho estaba solo cubierto por las vendas dejando además de todo el cuerpo descubierto a un hombre completamente sonrojado y luna se cubrió (muy a su pesar) el rostro con sus manos

ººººººº

bueno aquí tienen este capitulo!

Que les pareció?

Espero que les guste mucho, pronto tendrán el próximo!

Se despide su amiga

KitsuneSaki

Viva Serena & Seiya!


End file.
